Tu nombre es Hermione
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape siempre fue un hombre solitario. Pero las cosas comienzan a cambiar cuando visita a una jovencita a quien le ha pagado, para que esté con él. Luego de una serie de encuentros, él quedará perdidamente enamorado de ella. ¿Podrá hacer su vida con ella? Quizá esté dispuesto a pagarlo todo por ella.
1. Chapter 1

OMG este fue casi mi primer Snager. ¡Cuántos recuerdos! Le faltan un par de capítulos para terminar. Espero que les guste. Oh vaya, lo que me encontré.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas y un OC. Personajes y demases le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

Severus Snape, era un hombre solitario que recorría el mundo con las miles de vergüenzas y penas habidas y por haber. Nunca había tenido un amor en su vida y deseaba febrilmente encontrarse en un sólo punto en el mundo. Pero sabía que eso jamás sería posible. La vida se había empecinado con él y simplemente tenía que ser infeliz por que ese era su destino. Su pecado capital, era la existencia.

Fatalista, siempre era él. Con un trago en mano, iba ondeando su vaso y observando las sombras dibujadas en la pared a su lado. El tintineo dulce del dedo al removerlo, bajo las formas doradas que emergían frente a la luz de las llamas en la chimenea.

Severus, deseaba sensaciones. Deseaba que su corazón despertase de una eterna languidez en la que estaba sumergido. Ansiaba tantas cosas que todos tenían pero no él.

Y allí estaba, parado en una habitación a oscuras, con una música vieja y un disco que de vez en cuando saltaba por lo añejo. La puerta se abría con suavidad y un rostro redondeado y perfilado al mismo tiempo, se dejaba ver en la oscuridad.

Antes de que hablara, él simplemente había levantado la aguja del tocadiscos para voltearlo. La canción que más le gustaba, estaba del otro lado. Suspiró, cuando la lenta melodía bañó la habitación.

Ella era demasiado "joven" para lo que había pensado. Aún así, la dueña del local, le había recomendado. "Tiene un adorable aroma a almizcle" le dijo. "Y así la llamamos"

Caminó hasta él y se disponía a tocarlo, pero él no la dejó. Antes de que se moviera, tomó una copa de una pequeña mesita de noche y se la ofreció. Ella no bebía y se mantuvo en silencio mirando la pequeña copa. Quizás creyendo que él quería embriagarla.

- Lo siento. No sabía que no te gustaba beber. ¿Es que eres muy joven cierto?

La chica se quedó en silencio y él se extrañó de su comportamiento. Suspiró y dejó la copa a un lado de la mesa. Giró su rostro para encontrarla tratando de desvestirle. Nuevamente él, separó sus manos de ella y sí sintió ese delicado aroma.

- Espera, no es necesario la prisa.

- Normalmente los clientes no me hablan. ¿Quiere empezar?

- ¿No te gustaría charlar antes?- dijo, mirando sus perfectos ojos caramelo y entonces su collar que resplandeciera frente al fuego- Lindo collar.

- Muchas gracias, me lo dio un cliente. Dijo que me luciría muy bien.

- Tuvo razón. ¿Y vienen muchos?

- Unos cuantos. A ellos les gusto, por que soy joven y "hermosa"- resumió ella- pero en realidad, a veces, no se logra nada.

Severus estaba ensimismado, observando la dulzura y la forma de expresarse de la chica. No era citadina, por su acento. Pero tenía una voz bastante suave. Bebió un poco de su trago y observó hacia el tocadiscos.

- ¿No te gusta esa canción?- le preguntó, cuando ambos la oyeron.

- ¿Le gustaría que la bailara?- preguntó ella y por un momento Snape se preguntó si lo hacían todo metódicamente.

- No, no por ahora. Aunque si tu quisieras.

La jovencita esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Nunca antes le habían pedido que bailara, así que no sabía por donde empezar. Severus le observó con fijación, como si estuviera frente a una divinidad terrenal.

Ella había comenzado a mover sus manos y sus brazos alrededor de él, como si danzara un ballet. Simplemente espléndido, con su grácil cuerpo. Solo veía mover su cabello largo y lleno de bucles.

Con la canción, ella terminó sentada en una de sus piernas. Snape la contempló aún ensimismado en las sensaciones y visiones que tenía enfrente. Una joven delgada pero no demasiado, con perfectas y marcadas curvas. Una delicada piel y una perfecta anatomía. Sus senos se veían firmes y redondeados. Y sus caderas anchas, pero no demasiado voluptuosas.

- Bailas muy bien- le dijo, con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

- No sé bailar, usted es el primero en pedírmelo.

- Pues a mí sí me ha gustado. Ese vestido blanco te luce mucho.

- ¿Quiere hacerlo ya señor?

- ¿Tú si?- preguntó. Claro que deseaba. Pero no estaba al pendiente de su necesidad, sino de la muchachita que tenía sostenida con sus manos.

- No sé si otros me buscan y no me gustaría que perdiese lo que ha invertido.

- Eso sería lo menos. Pudiste no gustarme y yo pude no haberte pagado.

La chica pareció tensa, mientras Severus la contemplaba. Ella rehuyó de su mirada y simplemente suspiró.

- ¿Qué haces después de esto? ¿Estudias o trabajas?

- Estudio- respondió ella, con una vocecilla- bueno, este dinero lo uso para mis gastos personales.

- ¿Qué estudias?

- Derecho- alegó ella- una carrera que.

- Sí ya sé, quieres ser "abogada"- ya conocía algunas cosas muggles.

Snape la liberó, mientras ella caminaba de rodillas en la cama. Tenía una pequeña y casi traslúcida bata que comenzó a desatar con lentitud. La admiró bajo de esa bata. Había más de lo que había pensado. Ella caminó hasta él, para desvestirle con lentitud, que pronto evocó en él una necesidad imperiosa. Ella sabía lo que hacía y tarareaba la canción que acababa de escuchar mientras trabajaba. Por supuesto, él sólo se dejó hacer.

Ella sonrió, cuando su camisa hubo desabotonado por completo. Por supuesto, sus pequeñas manos, apenas alcanzaban a abarcar su contorneado pecho. Pero así le gustaba. Caricias pequeñas que se repartían por cada rincón de su ser.

Ella era hermosa, suave, con ese olor a almizcle que llenaba sus fosas nasales. No pudo evitar jugar con su cabello pero por supuesto, ella se dejaba hacer todo lo que el cliente deseara. Aunque jamás alguno le hubo tratado con tanta delicadeza. Todos pagaban y se iban sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Pero Severus había sufrido ya demasiado, como para hacerle eso a los demás.

Él le besó y ella correspondió todos y cada uno de ellos, con una suavidad que no era terrenal. Él nunca profundizó los besos, a no ser que ella lo deseara. Así se muriera él por intentarlo. Aquella dulce chica, lo había desvestido totalmente y sólo esperaba por lo que debía hacer. Pero a él no le gustaba de esa forma.

La besó, la acarició y le hizo sentir muchísimos placeres antes de centrarse y sólo acabar. Justamente, al intentarlo, simplemente recordó que ella era mucho más joven. Eso le detuvo por completo.

- ¿Qué le sucede? ¿No le gusto?

- Eres demasiado joven, demasiado fácil de dañar- le dijo, sentándose en la cama.

- No importa, ya lo he hecho antes señor y está bien.

- No puedo, ni lo haría. Eres una jovencita.

- Pero no puedo dejarle ir de esa forma. Mi jefa siempre me ha dicho que tengo que complacer hasta la más extraña petición.

- Entonces, yo te haré una.

- Como guste.

- Quédate a dormir esta noche, simplemente eso. Te pagaré todo y más. Si deseas.

- ¿Dormir? Señor los clientes nunca...

- Quédate a descansar de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

La observaba. Hasta había en ella, una gracia al dormir. Estaba un poco nerviosa y acervaba que ningún cliente había dormido con ella después del momento. Severus no había sentido nada. Siquiera había saciado su necesidad. Solo quería dormir acunado en su suave pecho. Eso era mucho más que simplemente tener relaciones con una desconocida.

La jovencita se acomodó en la cama, cuando él estaba por dormirse. Suavemente, rodeó su pequeña y frágil cintura con sus brazos. ¿Cuanto sufrimiento era el ser de todos, pero no ser de ti mismo? Seguramente era devastador. Aún así, ella seguía con una sonrisa, pero no sabía que penas llevaba muy dentro de ella. Había alguien que sufría más que él.

- ¿Estás cómoda?- Le preguntó cerca de su oído. Ella asintió, aún nerviosa- Dime, ¿necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa. Yo te la daré.

Ya había tenido clientes obsesionados con ella, pero parecía que ese día era la excepción. Sólo deseaba procurarle un bienestar. Y hasta ese momento, le había gustado no entregársele a otro más. Lentamente y con tremor, ella iba deslizando sus manos hasta encontrarse con las de él.

- Hace un poco de frío- dijo, mirando como la llama de la chimenea oscilaba. Hacía un rato, bailó con ella.

- Un poco.

La cubrió delicadamente con las sábanas. Ella lo agradeció con una sonrisa suave y una débil voz. Muy pronto, sólo se quedó dormida. Al igual que él.

En la mañana, al despertarse, él no estaba. Ella por un momento pensó, que la había dejado. Que se había aprovechado de ella. Eso lo pensó, cuando recordó que no había dinero sobre ninguna parte.

Cambió de parecer, cuando observó que él regresaba. Esa era su casa y no iba a dejarla allí dentro para él irse. Traía una pequeña bandeja con comida. ¿Por qué tantas atenciones?

- Preparé algo para ti. No sé si soy un buen cocinero, pero al menos es algo.

- Pero señor... no tenía que molestarse.

- Es parte del agradecimiento. Cómelo.

Tuvo que aceptar y a ciencia cierta, a veces no desayunaba durante largo tiempo para ahorrarse el dinero que acababa de ganar y evitar gastarlo. Pero su jefa, era buena. Ella se apiadaba de su bienestar.

- Está delicioso- dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que te guste- la observó, sin esconder aún su fascinación por ella- ¿Quieres algo más?

- Señor, creo que ya he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad. Si pudiera pagarme, se lo agradecería.

- Está bien. ¿Cuanto necesitas?- había mostrado el dinero.

- ¡Eso es demasiado, siquiera nosotros!

- Tenlos, son tuyos.

Hermione sonreía sin atreverse a mirar a aquel caballero que había pagado lo que valían dos noches. Suspirando, ella le dio un suave beso antes de levantarse para vestirse. Ciertamente, era la primera vez que estaba impactado con una mujer. Aparte de Lily Evans, por supuesto.

Ella era dulce, sentimental y bastante atractiva. Pero fuera de todo contexto físico, su personalidad era apreciable. Frágil, con una necesidad imperiosa de ser más que una simple joven trabajando en un burdel.

En cuanto estuvo vestida, Severus la observó con detenimiento. Ella seguía con un rubor delicado en sus mejillas, mientras guardaba el dinero. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente contemplándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

- Señor.

- Sólo quiero hacerlo, permíteme el placer.

- Bueno. Me podría dejar en mi trabajo- sonrió ella, con cierta vergüenza.

- Muy bien.

Ambos no hablaron demasiado, mientras regresaban. Su jefa, al verlos, no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta que Snape no quería o no sabía contestar.

- ¿Una buena noche?- dijo, con voz divertida. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Snape en cambio, respondió por ella.

- Sí. Ella es una gran joven.

- Oh sí. Todos los clientes que la tocan, la aman.

- Yo no la toqué, precísamente- dijo, cuando la respuesta de aquella mujer, pareció herir a la jovencilla.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hicieron?

- Conversar- resumía Snape sin muchos detalles. Hermione sabía, que una vez que un cliente dijera eso, significaba que no le había agradado. Su jefa no toleraba esas cosas.

- Es que...- dijo ella, tratando de disculparse. Snape se le adelantó.

- Es demasiado joven para estar en estas- criticó él- bueno - se detuvo- ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

- Almizcle.

- Tu nombre real.

- Es ese, señor.

- Ha sido, sin duda, fantástico. Espero que te vaya bien.

Simplemente, estaba impactado. Sólo había sido una conversación, una noche y no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. No creía en el amor a primera vista. Lo suyo era otra sensación. Ella merecía una vida mejor, merecía un momento mejor y merecía su privacidad. Una necesidad imperante de darle algo que quizás, él no tenía ni podía.

Sentado en una vieja silla, él siguió bebiendo con mucha calma. Había recibido más de lo que había pedido y había pagado mucho menos de lo que debió dar. Se imaginaba las tantas asquerosidades que ella debía hacer para pagar su vida y una repulsión llenaba todo su ser. Ninguna mujer merecía hacer eso por mera necesidad. Siquiera, una jovencita como ella misma.

Suspiró, dejando la bebida en un lugar donde no pudiera verla más. Intentaría dejar un mal hábito, antes de hablar de malos hábitos. Se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a leer calmadamente. Siempre, emulando algunas partes de aquella noche. Una noche, donde había dormido estupendamente. Lo que estuvo buscando, pareció haberlo encontrado. O quizás no.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus inspiraba, mientras contemplaba el collar que tenía entre sus dedos. La jovencita lo había dejado en su habitación y tenía que devolvérselo. Sonrió, imaginándose su expresión cuando notara que ya no lo tenía. Le alegraría saber que él lo había guardado y se lo llevaría.

Sin esperar demasiado, se dirigió a llevárselo. Era un poco tarde, a pocos minutos de la media noche para ser exactos, pero él quería llevárselo personalmente. Podía usar a un mensajero, pero no iba a ser suficiente. Además, quería verla para saber de ella y ese era un buen motivo.

Se detuvo en el local, ambientado con luces de colores y una que otra música. Ella debía estar allí, haciendo su trabajo, así que esperaría para verla. La mujer que lo había atendido antes, se acercó al verle.

- ¡Ya sabía yo que usted regresaría!- musitó, con una sonrisa.

- Necesito verla- fue lo que él respondió.

- Pues... está ocupada pero si quieres puedo hacerte una cita.

- No. La esperaré aquí.

Snape permaneció largo rato esperando a la pequeña almizcle. Mientras salía ella, con un traje atrevido, le observó y enseguida caminó hacia él con una sonrisa. Él le correspondió el gesto.

- ¡Señor Severus! ¿Pero qué está haciendo usted aquí?

- Bueno, tenía deseos de saber si estabas bien y creo que encontré un motivo perfecto- dijo, colocando el collar en sus manos. Hermione sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ya tenía confianza, estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de gestos. Snape, no se inmutó.

- ¡Creí que lo había perdido! ¡Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, es muy importante para mí!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo yo saber por qué?

- Bueno. Se acabó mi turno así que puedo contárselo.

Se encontró tomando café en una taberna muggle. Bien, no estaba congraciado con ese tipo de lugares, pero por ella estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas. Ella llevaba su saco y se tomaba un poco de té helado.

- Me lo regaló un joven que, bueno, terminó siendo mi novio por un tiempo. Me defendió de mis padres, cuando ellos supieron todo esto e incluso me dio alojamiento en su departamento- Severus arqueó una ceja y ella sonrió- No, no hicimos nada de eso. Nunca me tocó y el punto es... que usted me recuerda mucho a él.

- ¿Yo?

- Nunca quiso tocarme. Me creía una jovencita y tal vez lo sea. Pero tengo que hacer algo por mi vida.

Escuchando esas palabras, Snape quiso refutar. Se levantó con la excusa de que buscaría un poco de azúcar y permaneció contemplando un enorme ventanal. Llovía muy fuerte y parecía que permanecerían adentro, mucho tiempo.

Escuchó un chirrido y un grito. Se giró para mirar y observó como la camarera resbalaba y la bandeja se caía. Por un momento pensó que así sería, pero notó que las cosas volvían pulcramente a su sitio. Allí había un mago, como él.

Lo buscó con la vista, pero nadie pareció notar el asunto. Con un suspiro, regresó a la mesa y observó a Hermione quien le mantenía la vista a la perpleja camarera que observaba las tazas sin un rasguño sobre la mesa.

- ¿Tú hiciste eso?- le preguntó a Hermione. Ella, perpleja, miró a su alrededor y luego a Snape.

- ¿Cómo pude hacer yo, algo como eso?- dijo- Creo que ha sido suerte.

- Eso no fue suerte- comunicó la camarera, acomodándose el delantal. Yéndose.

¿Bruja la pequeña? Eso no tenía sentido. Pero sí, ella era la única que había visto el accidente. Ella y la camarera. Quizá, sí era algo más que una simple bailarina de un club nocturno. Aunque eso no probaba algo en particular.

- Gracias por el collar- musitó, ligeramente nerviosa y levantándose. Snape, se levantó también pero ella ya había comenzado a caminar. La observó, con su abrigo mientras regresaba a la calle y tomaba un taxi. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Volvió a sentarse y permaneció mirando el enorme ventanal. La lluvia cesó en poco tiempo y él pudo regresarse. Ahora, ella tenía su saco y quizá se verían para que ella se lo devolviera. Quizá sí o quizá no.

Al regresar a casa, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. Había una carta sobre la mesa. Era de ella y adentro tenía dinero. Le indicaba que ella no necesitaba tanto de ese dinero y estaba apenada de recibírselo. También, quería pagar la cuenta de aquellas bebidas. Sonrió y lo guardó en sus bolsillos. Lo último que escribió, antes de enviarle una carta, fue:

_"Eres una muchacha tonta"._


	4. Chapter 4

Severus suspiraba mientras recordaba un hecho de su pasado. Ciertamente, era un hecho del pasado de otro que lo había incluido a él. El enamoramiento de Lily Evans con James Potter. Le dolía, eso aún le molestaba profundamente.

Se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor. Otra vez la misma lluvia que los había mojado antes. A él y a la jovencita. Con un suspiro de frustración, ubicó su ropa y se vistió. No tenía nada que hacer en casa y tenía una idea mejor.

Volvió a quedarse en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba Hermione. La dueña le observó con curiosidad. Los clientes, regresaban una, dos, quizás tres pero Snape había regresado más de la cuenta. Eso, comenzaba a preocuparle.

Preguntó por ella y la mujer estaba recelosa de comentárselo. Hermione, salió tiempo después y sonrió al observarlo. Nuevamente, le dio un beso. Snape, seguía sin inmutarse ante su gesto.

- Señor Severus, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, observando a su cliente que salía y pagaba.

- Necesito hablarte. ¿Tienes tiempo para mí?

- Sí si, tengo tiempo para charlar un rato. ¿Qué sucede? Se ve, preocupado.

Hermione tomó su mano y lo guió hasta una habitación casi a oscuras, con una pobre luz amarilla que venía de una lámpara. Lo dejó en la cama, mientras había comenzado a acariciar su cabello con parsimonia. Le dio unos pocos besos y se acostó con él. No hicieron algo, sólo estaban recostados en la cama. Snape no quería desvestirse, no quería acostarse con una jovencilla como ella. Apenas, Hermione, le abrió la camisa y pasó su mano por su pecho. Severus, se relajó lentamente y suspiró.

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme, Severus?

- No he podido dormir. Verás- dijo, apoyando su cabeza en una mano para mirarla- hace mucho tuve un amor, me desviví por esa mujer, pero ella amó a otra persona. Por mí culpa.

- No entiendo. Si ella sabía que la amabas ¿Por qué amó a otro?

- No lo sabía, yo nunca se lo dije. La ofendí, la insulté diciéndole las peores palabras que no se le pueden decir a una mujer.

- ¿No la habrás llamado...?

- No. Tú no tienes nada despreciable, por tú oficio- sonrió él y ella se tranquilizó.

- Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

- Es que, no sé si vayas a creerme.

- Viniste hasta acá para desahogarte conmigo, cuéntame.

- Soy un mago...

- ¿Un mago? ¿Trabajas en las vegas o?

- No. Soy un mago. Mira.

Snape suspiró y sacando su varita, lanzó un hechizo sobre la lámpara. La misma, se cayó al suelo y ambos permanecieron en la oscuridad. Hermione brincó del susto y le observó con asombro.

- ¡No te asustes es...!- pero no sabía decirlo. No podía decir, es algo normal.

- No estoy asustada, es sólo que creía que yo era la única que podía hacer esas cosas.

Severus se mantuvo pasmado en su lugar. Hermione rió y se lanzó a la cama mientras él la observaba. Sí era bruja después de todo.

- ¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando?- le preguntó él- Por favor... ¡dime tú nombre! ¡Dime tú nombre!

- ¿Quieres conocer mi nombre? ¿Por qué? A nadie le importa como me llamo, sólo como luzco y como actúo para complacerlos.

- Dímelo por favor...

- Mi nombre es... Hermione Granger...

Hermione. Su nombre era mucho más hermoso de lo que se imaginaba. Se acomodó hasta sentarse y le observó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su amada jovencita de ocasional encuentro, era una bruja. Una excusa perfecta para llevársela y jamás regresar.

- ¿Sabes lo perfecto que es, el hecho de que seas bruja? ¡Ya no tendrás que trabajar más para ganar poco dinero! ¡Tendrás todo lo que has deseado y más!

- ¿Soy qué, señor Severus?

- Tú, una bruja y yo soy un mago. Somos de mundos diferentes y tenemos que estar en ellos.

Hermione le observó sin comprender y se echó a reír, Snape le miró sin entender tampoco. ¿Dejar de trabajar? Ella tenía que seguir trabajando, hasta para poder comer. No tenía sentido lo que él estaba diciendo. ¿Por ser fenómeno, sus problemas se acababan? Sí, si se iba a un show en las vegas.

- Señor, no le entiendo.

Severus, le sostuvo las manos y ella tembló ante su expresión. Se mantuvieron en silencio, bajo la oscuridad de la lámpara rota.

- Yo voy a sacarte de aquí.

- ¿Sacarme de aquí? Pero... ¿De qué estás hablando Severus, si yo..?

Snape se levantó y se inclinó hasta estar de su tamaño, en el suelo mientras ella permanecía sentada en la cama.

- Vamos a irnos a un mejor lugar. No te faltará nada y podrás darle un buen uso a esos "poderes". Pero... tienes que confiar en mí.

- Señor Severus...- insistió ella, pero Snape la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de esa habitación.

La jefa del local, les observó con cierto recelo y los detuvo antes de salir. Snape, se giró mientras la mujer le prohibía el paso hacia la salida. Ella no entendía qué pretendía él.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?

- Nos vamos- contestó Snape- ella ya no va a regresar.

- ¡Pero usted no puede llevársela! ¡Ella es una de mis mejores bailarinas y trabajadoras de este local!

- ¿Cuánto cuesta? ¿Cuanto está dispuesta a recibir por ella?

- ¡Hermione no tiene precio!

- ¡Claro que lo tiene, ustedes siempre cobran un monto por su trabajo!- reclamó Snape y Hermione trataba de calmarlo.

- ¡Hermione es muy valiosa para nosotros!

- ¿Cuánto?

- Hermione, ¿Tú quieres irte con este señor?- preguntó la dueña y Hermione se mantuvo pensativa. Snape tenía las de perder en dado caso que ella se resistiera. Ese local había sido toda su vida y llegaba él como un extraño, a llevársela.

- Sí. Yo quiero irme con él.

Ambos la observaron. Snape suspirando, sacó todo el dinero que traía y para la dueña fue suficiente. Hermione, acompañó a Snape hasta un taxi y ambos se subieron sin hablar. Snape estaba ligeramente alterado, apenas respiraba. Su historia, daba un giro muy particular.

Hermione, observaba la lluvia desde la ventanilla del taxi. Movió su cabeza para observar a Snape y hacerle una pregunta que le había estado rondando en la cabeza durante largo rato.

- ¿Cómo llamó a esa mujer en el pasado? ¿Esa expresión tan ofensiva?

- Sangre sucia- recordó él- justamente lo que yo mismo soy y lo que tú, tal vez seas. Nunca le digas a alguien esa expresión.

- Pero no sé lo que significa.

- Ya pronto lo sabrás.

- ¿A dónde me lleva?

- Hay alguien, que debe verte primero. Pero por ahora, tienes que descansar.

Hermione no contestó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre. La lluvia seguía cayendo y ella había terminado dormida en el taxi. Snape bajó con ella y la dejó en su cama. Apenas ella, notó que estaba en otro lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus, observaba a la jovencita Hermione mientras dormía en su cama. Estaba empapado por la lluvia, así que había comenzado a desvestirse. Hermione ya se había desvestido. Estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran desnuda, así que no sufría de pudor alguno. De todas formas, Severus la había cubierto con las sábanas. Con una sonrisa, se recostó a un lado, cuando ya estuviera apropiadamente vestido. No tenía la facilidad de la chica para dormir sin ropa. Mientras se acomodaba, la jovencita se había dado la vuelta y le contemplaba. Tenía los ojos rojos y ahogaba un bostezo.

- ¿Por qué decidiste venir conmigo?- preguntó el hombre y ella le observó seriamente.

- Por que quiero descubrir la razón por la cual hago trucos.

- No son trucos- dijo Snape, sentándose en la cama- se le llama magia y es muy útil. Tienes que aprender a usarla y convivir con ella.

- Pero mi vida ha estado perfecta desde que nací.

- Esa es una enorme mentira. ¿Desvistiéndote para pagar tu vida? Perdóname por discernir.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- ¡Entonces explícame!

Hermione inspiró, mientras Severus esperaba por su conversación. Con un suspiro lastimero, ella comenzó su charla.

- Mis padres eran unos dentistas cualquieras. Yo era una chica cualquiera. Pero un día, mi madre enfermó y mi padre perdió su empleo. Mi mamá mejoró, pero mi papá seguía sin trabajar y las cuentas no se pagaban solas. Como una última esperanza, decidí que debía ponerme a trabajar. Todo marchaba bien. Secretamente, yo pagaba las cuentas mientras trabajaba. Pero, un día, mi mamá descubrió lo que hacía- observó a Snape que quería preguntar y ella, negó con la cabeza- entonces, me fui con mi "novio" a vivir allí. Pasamos largo tiempo viviendo juntos, pero luego él tuvo que regresarse a su país por una deportación. Dijo que me dejaría su apartamento pero yo no me atreví a abusar de él así que lo vendí.

- ¡Eres demasiado joven para todo eso!- se extrañó Snape- Pagar cuentas, vender cosas.

- Nunca se es demasiado joven para las responsabilidades.

- ¡Por eso debes usar tu magia! Es imperativo que tengas la vida que te mereces.

- ¿Cuál es la vida que me merezco? ¿No ser más, una regalada cualquiera?- Dijo, ligeramente ofendida. Snape colocó su mano sobre su hombro, pero ella la apartó de sí y se tumbó sobre la cama.

- Ni siquiera te atreviste a tocarme. No más de una cuantas caricias.

- Mi ideal de diversión, no es con jovencitas mucho menores que yo.

- Tienes mucha moral Severus. Pero, ¿Puedes entender en qué clase de mundo vivo yo? ¡He tenido miedo a enfermedades por lo que hago! Y he sobrevivido.

- ¡Te cuidaré! ¡Nada te hará daño. Nada te lastimará!- Sonrió el hombre, ligeramente ausente. Hermione, tenía sus manos bajo su cabeza.

- No sé. Le tengo miedo a esa magia que podemos hacer. ¿Y si hiero a alguien?

- La magia nunca hiere a voluntad propia. Son las acciones, las que son capaces de herir a otros.

- Ya herí a alguien con esa magia- dijo la chica, dándose la vuelta. Snape, permaneció en silencio mientras se recostaba en la cama nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus despertó con un poco de frío. Corrió las cobijas y notó que estaba solo en la cama. Se levantó con violencia y salió de la habitación. Para su alivio, Hermione sólo estaba en su cocina, cubierta por un paño. Tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba haciendo algo.

- ¡Te despertaste!- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Creí que tendrías hambre, así que preparé algo! Bueno, no me acoplo a tu cocina. Sin duda, es mejor que la mía.

- No la uso. No uso muchas cosas de personas normales.

- Pues ya preparé la mesa- Hermione continuó sonriendo- Severus, lamento lo que dije ayer. Sé que quieres ayudar- dijo, colocando un poco de té en una taza- no sé por qué reaccioné de esa forma. Creo que estoy impactada.

- Yo también lo estaría- sonrió él, sentándose en la mesa.

- Pues... ¡gracias por perdonarme!

- No había algo qué perdonarte.

Hermione sonrió, sentándose en la mesa. Ambos desayunaron. Severus, comenzó a leer el periódico. El profeta. Ella, observaba con curiosidad, como las figuras se movían en ese periódico tan particular.

- ¡Qué buen efecto!- dijo ella, apoyando el mentón en una mano y sosteniendo su taza de té- ¿Cómo lo hacen?

- Es un hechizo, que permite que las figuras inanimadas de las fotos, cobren vida. Es muy simple.

Mientras desayunaban, Hermione se levantó para arreglarse. Severus, permaneció en la mesa, mirando la ruta que ella había tomado. Sería perfecto que terminase en Slytherin. Tanto que podía enseñarle. Tanto que valía.

Escuchó un sonido, como una canción y la observó salir corriendo. Tomó un pequeño aparato y lo contestó. Un teléfono móvil.

Luego de hablar, ella se mantuvo perpleja mientras lo guardaba. Su "novio" nunca la había llamado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Quería verla. ¿Qué debía decir? Severus, la contemplaba mientras ella se mordía el labio.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, ¡Todo está bien! ¿Terminaste?

- Sí, pero no debes molestarte. Con magia se puede resolver.

Hermione asintió dudosa y continuó arreglándose. Con una sonrisa, estuvo lista para la entrevista que tenía con ese alguien que Snape mencionaba. Bien, él tenía que prepararse también. Ella lo esperó en el sofá mirando su teléfono móvil.

Severus estuvo listo en poco tiempo y se detuvo en el salón, para contemplarla. Ella llevaba un corto vestido, que ya le había visto. Tenía que comprarle algo nuevo. Además de toda la indumentaria escolar.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa y ella asintió, distraída.

Abandonaron el apartamento y comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación de trenes. Severus, le había escrito a Albus Dumbledore, que debían verse. Aunque no sabía si el anciano director se arriesgaría a pasear en una ciudad muggle. Y sí, allí estaba. En un parque, mientras unos niños le señalaban, curiosos. Dumbledore les sonreía y alzaba su mano para despedirse.

- Hola, Severus.

- Hola, señor director- dijo el hombre. Hermione, le observaba con curiosidad. ¡Sí que era anciano!

- Ella, es Hermione Granger. La chica de la que te hablé.

- ¿Le habló?- preguntó ella, antes de tomar su mano- Hermione Granger. Encantada.

- Es mío el placer.


	6. Chapter 6

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Hermione se sentaba junto a Albus. Snape, esperaría a lo lejos. Esa conversación no era para él.

- ¿Y desde cuando sabes que tienes magia?- preguntaba el anciano. Hermione le observó antes de responder. ¿Le debía contar sus intimidades?

- Desde hace mucho.

- ¿La has usado antes? ¿Cuántos años tienes Hermione?

- No. Aunque, una vez herí a alguien sin querer. A mi madre. Sostenía un vaso y cuando me enfurecí con ella, se lo partí en la mano. dieciséis señor.

- Eso sucede cuando no puedes controlar tu poder- musitó Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Por eso, debes venir con Severus y conmigo, a Hogwarts.

- ¿A qué país señor?

- Eso no es un país. Es una escuela donde aprenderás a controlar tu magia y canalizarla de forma efectiva.

- ¿Es pago?- meditó. No contaba con muchos recursos.

- No. Todo el que tenga deseos de aprender, va hasta Hogwarts. Pero sí, necesitarás adquirir algunas cosas.

Hermione meditó. Bien, no tenía mucho dinero. Pero bien podía hacer algunas compras. Mientras pensaba, observó a Snape. ¿Ir con él? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Severus viene conmigo?

- Sí, él reside allí- Dumbledore se levantaba con una sonrisa y comenzaba a caminar hacia el profesor.

- Las relaciones podrían ser un inconveniente en Hogwarts.

- Solo somos amigos.

- Para el resto, dudo que falte mucho. Según sé de lo que has mencionado.

Severus no dijo nada y le observó caminar hasta desaparecerse. Hermione, también lo había hecho y no había entendido su comentario. Snape, negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, ellos comenzaron a caminar.

Hermione estaba ligeramente hambrienta, así que le indicó a Snape que pararían en su restaurante favorito. No era una gran cosa, con mucha clase, pero sin duda le gustaría al hombre. Él no habló y sólo asintió.

Era tranquilo y callado. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa lejana y se contemplaron por unos instantes. Las mesas, eran de caoba y las paredes tenían ventanas únicas a lo largo de las mismas. Estaban un poco empañadas y parecía que llovería otra vez. Los manteles de bordados blancos y de flores de colores muy llamativas, estaban engalanando aquel restaurante. Donde, habían colgado platos ornamentales, cuadros y estandartes. Tenían una selecta carta de vinos y de bebidas. Una mesera, se acercó hasta ellos.

Hermione era de comer ligero así que, simplemente pidió algo pequeño. Severus, discernió de eso y pidió algo distinto. Lo mismo para ambos.

- Me cuida demasiado, señor Severus. Si me sigue consintiendo de esa forma, me malcriaré.

- Creo que te lo mereces por todo tu trabajo. Luego de comer, hay algunas diligencias que podemos hacer.

- ¿Por qué vives en "Hogwarts" Severus? ¿No tienes casa propia?

- ¿No estuviste allí hace unos instantes?- sonrió él, luego se enserió- Trabajo allí. Soy profesor de esa escuela.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Tú vas a enseñarme!

Snape asintió, mientras la mesera regresaba con una sonrisa y las órdenes. Severus había pedido vino, pero sabía que ella no bebía. Para ella, había pedido un té helado. Hermione no sabía si sonreír o quejarse por tanto cariño.

El almuerzo estuvo callado y tranquilo. Hermione, escuchaba de Snape, algunas cosas sobre Hogwarts y su director. Ella estaba tan impactada ante todo lo que oía, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su móvil sonaba.

Mientras comían, su móvil seguía sonando. Para cuando se percató, ella lo tomó con violencia y lo contestó. Era él, otra vez.

Al colgarle, Severus le había pedido un postre. Una torta de limón con fruta de la pasión. Aunque no sabía si le gustaría. Hermione sonrió y con las mejillas sonrojadas, comenzó a comérselo.

A mitad de la comida, un joven entró con cierta prisa. Hermione comía con mucha calma, cuando una mano se posó sobre la mesa. Ella le observó y brincó de la emoción. Era ese "novio" que tuvo una vez.

- Regresé.

- ¡Lo puedo ver! ¿Pero cómo... cómo?

- Conseguí dinero y...- miró a Snape- lo lamento, ¿quién es usted?

- ¡Es Severus, mi amigo!

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía ligeramente incómodo y quizás celoso de lo que estaba presenciando. Hermione le invitó a sentarse y no dejaba de contemplar a su "novio" mientras él le sonreía.

- Pues yo soy Nathaniel- dijo con una sonrisa- es un placer.- se volvió hacia Hermione y la contempló- ¿Qué has estado haciendo querida?

- Pues trabajando, como siempre. Y ahora, el señor Severus y yo iremos a un lugar. ¡Si pudiera contarte justo ahora!

- Ya podrás hacerlo. Porque pretendo invitarte a ir a un lugar. Creo que es hora de que sentemos cabeza.

¿Sentar "cabeza"? Esa expresión no le gustaba en absoluto. Con un suspiro, observó al joven y como Hermione charlaba muy animada con él. ¿Estaba celoso después de todo? Ella era una jovencita y él era un adulto. Un hombre mucho mayor que sólo quiso una vez, acostarse con ella. ¿Eso lo hacía mejor que aquel muchacho?

Nathaniel era un joven de cabellos negros y de ojos grises. Un chico cualquiera, sin mucho atractivo, más que una sonrisa y un cuerpo no esbelto, pero de buena apariencia. Un chico que pasaba como un cualquiera.

- ¿Sentar cabeza?- preguntaba Hermione.

- Sí. Quiero que te mudes conmigo a Italia.

- ¿¡Italia!?- estalló ella con una sonrisa- ¡Pero, Nathaniel!

- He venido con el poco dinero que he logrado reunir y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, observando a Snape. Seguramente a él no le gustaría verla partir sin antes haber explotado esa dichosa "magia". ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué hacía? Ella lo dudaba, ella dudaba que pudiera abandonar a uno de ellos. Y ni siquiera sabía el motivo. Deseaba quedarse, pero realmente también deseaba irse.

Se levantó, con la excusa de que iría al tocador y caminó hacia el mismo. Snape y Nathaniel, se observaron en la mesa, mientras ella se iba. Nathaniel permaneció en silencio, mientras veía por la ventana.

- Es un cliente ¿cierto?- le preguntó con cierta dureza. A golpes. Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca me acosté con ella y jamás lo haría. Es muy joven.

- Es lo mismo- le contestó el joven, probando el té helado de Hermione- Fue su cliente.

- Su amigo- le recalcó Snape, observando hacia el tocador- buscaba algo, pero me dieron otra cosa.

Nathaniel se permitió sonreír y Snape se preguntó si había dicho algo que causara gracia. El joven parpadeó y le observó con detalle. Sí. Era uno de esos viejos que buscaban diversión en las niñas.

- No puede mentir. No sabe como.

- Me ofende la duda- el espetó Snape con una sonrisa suave- ¿Y usted qué? ¿Acaso no deseaba a Hermione?

- ¡No era lo mismo!

- Por supuesto.

Hermione, salió del tocador con un suspiro. Se sentía extraña y no tenía idea del por qué. Caminó hacia Snape. Ella estaba allí, él también. ¿Por qué dudaba de eso? Cierto, allá estaba Nathaniel, observándola.

- Señor Severus...- dijo y enseguida se desmayó. Severus, la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Nathaniel la observó sobresaltado y se levantó de la mesa. Severus, cayó en el suelo cuando Hermione estaba inconsciente. Tenía el pulso muy débil.

- La llevaré a un hospital- comentó Nathaniel.

- La llevaremos- le cortó Snape de mala gana.

El hospital más cercano, estaba muy concurrido. Severus, no solía transitar entre muggles, pero en ese caso era necesario. Con un suspiro de frustración, ambos hombres entraron en el hospital. Habían llamado desde el restaurante pidiendo ayuda, así que llegaron pronto. Hermione, fue dejada en observación. Para molestia de Nathaniel, Severus, no se movería de su lugar hasta saber de ella.

Las horas pasaban muy lento y Snape, estaba comenzando a sentir preocupación. Crecía desde su interior y estallaba en pequeñas explosiones en sus sentidos. Hermione era lo más cercano a una amistad que tenía. Perderla, se estaba convirtiendo en algo tangible. En algo que podía dolerle.

Permanecía sentado, mientras Nathaniel daba vueltas alrededor del pasillo. No lo conocía, pero parecía muy consternado. Muy _enamorado._Él, por su parte, no podía atreverse a destruir algo que tenía años de forjado. ¿Podría él?

Muy pronto, un médico salió de la habitación. Hermione, tenía un caso de anemia ligeramente severo. Había dejado de comer por un lapso considerable de tiempo y ahora, estaba afrontando las consecuencias. Lo que el médico recomendaba, era que la cuidaran y le ayudaran a regularizar el apetito.

Severus entró por unos cortos segundos, al igual que Nathaniel. Ella estaba despierta y sonreía suavemente. Allí estaban sus dos hombres. Aquellos, que se convertían en sus favoritos. En sus clientes favoritos.

- Iremos a Italia. Allá te cuidaré.

Snape, permaneció en silencio, mientras Hermione observaba al joven. Bien, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí y podría marcharse. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero la suave voz de Hermione le detuvo. Sonaba como una caricia.

- Yo no quiero irme a Italia, Nathaniel. Yo tengo que ir a un lugar con el señor Severus. Hay algo que debemos hacer primero.

Nathaniel la observó con fijación pero no habló. Cerró los ojos, asintió y le depositó un beso en la frente antes de salir. Snape, salió luego. Ambos se miraron con cautela.

- No piense jamás en herirla. Ella parece que se ilusionó con usted, pero yo no pienso apartarme.

- No tengo ninguna intención con ella- ¿Mentía? ¿O la tenía?

- Cuídese las espaldas, no soy fácil de asustar.

El muchacho se alejaba por los pasillos y Snape, no comprendía su charla. Con un suspiro, volvió a entrar en la habitación. Hermione seguía sonriendo.

- Perdóname, Severus... es que yo no tenía idea.

- Está bien, tú solo descansa.

- ¿Nathaniel está muy enojado?

- Un poco, pero creo que se le pasará pronto- sonrió él- descansa.

Ya en casa, Severus no dejaba de atender a Hermione. No la dejaba levantarse de la cama y trataba de hacerle comer. Por supuesto, probaba con la comida favorita de ella. Así era una buena forma de atraer el apetito nuevamente.

- ¿Me quedaré aquí todo el día?

- Hasta que te mejores- le contestó él a un lado- puedes mirar eso que los muggles llaman televisión.

- ¿Los qué?- rió Hermione.

- Ya sabrás- le dijo él, con un beso en su frente.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione permanecía en la cama, por mandato de Severus. Con una sonrisa, ella se volteaba para contemplar al hombre en la cama. Se apoyó en su pecho y eso consiguió despertarlo. Entre abrió los ojos y la observó.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, adormecido- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No. Me siento muy bien- le sonrió ella- es sólo que...

- Dímelo.

- Quisiera hoy, despedirme de Nathaniel.

Severus, enfocó su vista en Hermione y asintió sin quejas. Permaneció sosteniéndola en su pecho, hasta que el amanecer tocaba su ventana. Con un suspiro, Hermione se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse frente a él. Bien, ya sabía que ella no tenía vergüenzas de ese tipo.

Ambos, se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar. Hermione intentaba comer más. Se le hacía dificultoso, ver la comida. Severus por supuesto, no dejaba de insistirle para que probase un bocado.

La joven, se había colocado una gruesa bufanda y un grueso saco que Severus le había prestado. A donde iban, haría mucho frío.

- ¿Estás segura de que no desfallecerás de nuevo?- preguntó el hombre con cierta incomodidad.

- Estoy segura- sonrió ella y él asintió deteniendo un auto.

Ambos, estaban en camino hacia uno de los puertos de Londres. Nathaniel, le había dejado un mensaje a Hermione. Se iba, pero no tenía en mente dejarla. No desistiría ni se dejaría asustar por Snape.

El auto los dejó en el puerto que estaba lleno de niebla. Severus caminó junto a Hermione, vigilándola. No quería llevarla al hospital una vez más.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana. El barco de Nathaniel, salía en una hora y media y ella debía encontrarle. Caminó entre un enorme grupo de personas, hasta que lo encontró de espaldas. Estaba mirando hacia el mar, desde el puerto.

- ¡Nathaniel!- sonrió ella, alzando su mano, para que pudiera vislumbrarla. El joven, se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Snape, permaneció en silencio mientras ellos se reencontraban.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó él, un poco sorprendido.

- ¡Tenía que venir a decirte adiós!

- Pues, mejor me hubieses dicho que venías a acompañarme- dijo él con una sonrisa y Hermione esbozó un rostro de tristeza.

- Lo siento- suspiró y volvió a sonreírle- ¡Pero sé que nos volveremos a ver!

El joven, miró a Snape con cierta indiferencia y asintió. El barco silbaba, avisando que partiría en cualquier momento. Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia el muelle.

- Creo que esa es mi señal- dijo el chico- hasta pronto Hermione- le dio un beso en los labios. Severus, permaneció en silencio, aunque no pudo negar que eso le había irritado un poco. ¿Acaso si quería esa relación que Dumbledore mencionaba?

Nathaniel, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Severus se mantuvo contemplándolo, hasta que había desaparecido de su vista. Con un suspiro de lástima, Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Me da un poco de tristeza que se tenga que ir sin lo que buscaba.

- Bueno, no tienes la culpa de que nos conociésemos.

- No, creo que no- sonrió ella- dime, ¿A dónde tú me llevas, es tan hermoso como Italia?

- Mucho más hermoso que cualquier paisaje que te imagines- sonrió el hombre con sinceridad. Hermione, parecía emocionada.

Caminaban, de regreso, por un parque. Hermione, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, preguntándole a Snape cómo era el lugar. Severus intentaba describirle a Hogwarts. ¡Lleno de recovecos! ¡De cosas que mágicamente se mueven a tu alrededor! ¡Escobas y magia! Ella no podía entenderlo con facilidad.

Ella divisó una venta de helados y sostuvo la mano de Snape para que le acompañara. El hombre fue con ella aunque no entendía qué deseaba enseñarle. Ella había comprado dos helados. Uno para él y uno para ella. Eran su sabor favorito y Snape se extrañó de que quisiera comer. Analizando su mirada, ella se preguntó si había probado el helado alguna vez.

- ¡Es delicioso!- dijo, dándole a probar el suyo- ¡Tienes que probarlo!

Severus asintió y lo probó. Sí, no tenía idea de qué era el helado, pero no sabía nada mal. Frío y dulce. Hermione rió, mientras él se quejaba por el frío.

- ¡No lo puedes comer muy rápido! ¡Te hará daño!- rió.

Severus, estuvo largo tiempo contemplándola. Mientras comía, Hermione notó aquello y levantó la vista con la pequeña cucharilla en la boca.

- ¿Qué?- dijo colocándola sobre el helado- ¿Tengo helado en la cara?

- No.

- ¿Qué sucede entonces? ¿No te gusta?

- No.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Eres hermosa, Hermione- le dijo, con una sonrisa. Ella rió y se encogió de hombros. Era realmente hermosa. Todo de ella le fascinaba. Y no hablaba sólo de su cuerpo.

- Muchas gracias, Severus- dijo, ligeramente ruborizada. Era extraño, pero él lograba que se ruborizara fácilmente. Había estado con muchos clientes, pero nunca le había sucedido algo como eso.

La jovencita, acercó su rostro al de Snape y le dio un beso de agradecimiento. Aquellos besos, lo confundían. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que sentía. Todo tan confuso, los sentimientos tan divididos entre la amistad y sus gestos cotidianos. No creía poder soportar mucho sin definirse acerca de su amiga.

- Severus...

- ¿Qué?

- Tu helado...

- ¿Qué?

- Se derrite en tus manos.

Snape bajó la vista para verificar. Era cierto y se manchaba con él. Hermione volvió a reírse y Severus suspiró, ligeramente avergonzado. Luego de comerse aquel postre, ambos, regresaron a casa. Aún había mucho que discutir. Ella le observaba, mientras Snape le relataba todo lo que necesitaba comprar para ella. Hermione, estaba avergonzada de que él pensara de esa forma. No quería hacerle gastar dinero en ella. Severus aseguraba que no era ningún inconveniente, pero ella no deseaba permitirle que adquiriera todos los materiales utilizables en Hogwarts. Ella no deseaba incomodarle más.

Él se había quedado dormido nuevamente, mientras caía la tarde. Había tenido un sueño muy particular y despertó cuando el sol se escondía. Hermione no estaba junto a él, así que se levantó para buscarla. Ella usaba su camisa, que le quedaba enorme y cocinaba algo. Se frotó el rostro con una mano y regresó a la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y meditó. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de una jovencita de dieciséis años? Debía de estar mal. Ninguna persona que se precie, se enamoraría de alguien tan joven. ¿O sí?

Hermione encendió las luces y observó a Snape, quien estaba recostado. Con un rostro de vergüenza, ella se disculpó.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No creí que seguías dormido!

- Estaba despierto ya- sonrió él.

- Hice la cena- comentó ella con una sonrisa- quizás ahora, pueda comérmela...

- Lo intentaremos.

Severus y Hermione, cenaron con mucha paz. Al día siguiente, ambos saldrían de "compras". Hermione, medianamente había mejorado y comenzaba a recuperar su apetito paulatinamente. Con una sonrisa, el hombre le hacía probar la comida. Muy pronto, Hermione había logrado comer. Se quedaron en el salón conversando y luego Hermione comenzó a mirar la televisión. Snape, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Deseaba a Hermione? Sintió celos, cuando el joven la besó y no pensaba cedérsela. ¿Eso eran celos? ¿Los mismos que había sentido por Lily Evans Potter? Quizá sí estaba enamorado.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sonreía, mientras Severus miraba los vestidos en las vitrinas. Ella no necesitaba algo más de lo que ya tenía.

- Te compraré vestidos nuevos- mencionó él y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Pero no los necesito- musitó, avergonzada.

- Sí los necesitas. Albus Dumbledore, suele hacer muchos bailes y necesitarás ropa diferente.

Ella tuvo que asentir e introducirse en la tienda con él. Severus admiró la ropa, mientras Hermione intentaba que no mirase las más caras. Muy pronto, ella tuvo que escoger varios para probárselos.

Severus permaneció en la tienda, mientras ella estaba en el vestidor. No estaba muy adecuado a las cosas muggles, pero la esperaría para contemplarla en la ropa nueva. Permaneció sentado mientras ella se cambiaba. El primer vestido era rojo.

- Creo que no luzco bien en él- dijo, mirándose en un espejo.

- Has perdido mucho peso- le comentó Snape- pero seguro te quedará hermoso.

- ¿Me ayudarías? Eso no es crítica...-sonrió ella.

El segundo vestido era blanco con encajes. A ella no le gustaba así que se lo quitó de las manos a Snape y lo devolvió a su lugar. El tercero sí era de su fascinación. Negro con brillantes. A Severus, también le gustaba.

- Vistes mucho de negro- mencionó ella- ¡Combinaríamos muy bien!

- Cierto- le dijo él- quizás este, azul...

- Me lo probaré.

MIentras se lo probaba, el cierre se había atorado. Hermione con un suspiro, le pidió ayuda Snape. Él se introdujo en el probador con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me ayudas?- pidió ella dándole la espalda- Se atoró.

Él asintió y el cierre cedió en muy poco tiempo. Ella se volvió hacia él, sosteniéndose el vestido para que no se cayera. Ambos se contemplaron por unos minutos. Verla, sólo le hacía sentir que estaba enamorado. Lo sabía y no podía negarse. Bien, quizás estaba enloqueciendo, pero estaba enamorado de una jovencita. Mientras se contemplaban, ella sonrió y se dirigió a él.

- Gracias, Severus.

Ella le dio un beso y él, sintió un curioso impulso. Sostuvo a la joven y no le permitió separarse de él. Profundizó su beso, de una forma desesperada y con fiebre por ella. Hermione no se negó, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era particularmente extraño. Con un movimiento suave, ella rodeaba las caderas del hombre con sus piernas. El vestido, caía al suelo y Hermione se abrazaba del hombre, para sostenerse.

El vestido sonó al caer y Severus notó lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de ella mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Hermione le observó y luego, se agachó para tomar el vestido. ¿Qué pretendía él hacer? ¡Qué torpeza!

- Perdóname- le dijo en voz baja y salió del probador. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, meditando lo que acababa de suceder. Él la había estado _besando _con pasión y un deseo contenido. Ya conocía algunas formas de besar demostradas por sus clientes. Pero Severus, no era su cliente. Era su amigo, su..¿amante?

Ella terminó de vestirse y salió. Severus pagó en silencio y así permaneció durante un largo rato. Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo un tanto alarmado.

- Estoy exhausta.

Severus sostuvo lo que llevaba Hermione y le acompañó a sentarse en un parque. Con un suspiro, ella volvió a la normalidad. Solo habían hecho demasiadas actividades. Sonriente, le pidió que se calmara, que todo estaba bien. Pero él no confiaba en eso.

- Vamos a casa.

- ¿Pero y las cosas de Hogwarts?

- No importa, necesitas descansar.

Regresaron a casa y ella se recostó en la cama, por orden de Snape. Muy pronto se había quedado dormida, mientras él organizaba lo que habían comprado. Recordaba perfectamente, todo lo que habían vivido antes. La lluvia torrencial que acababa de comenzar a caer, le recordaba muchas cosas.

Volvió su rostro hacia la habitación y con un caminar lento, apagó las luces y la cobijó. Ella necesitaba descansar de su enfermedad y recuperarse. Su mente estaba avocada a cuidarla, a sentir algo por ella.

Ella continuaba durmiendo y él estaba en el salón, leyendo con calma una revista. Mientras leía, le pareció escuchar el golpeteo de una lechuza en su ventana. Escudriñó la húmeda ventana y notó que era una lechuza negra.

La dejó pasar y sostuvo el pergamino, mientras ella se secaba las plumas. Por la letra, reconoció inmediatamente al escritor. Lucius Malfoy, quería verlo cuanto antes. Suspirando, ladeó la cabeza hacia la habitación. No podía irse. Si se iba, ella podría irse también. ¿La llevaba con él? Malfoy podría irritarla.

Escribió una pequeña nota y la ató a la lechuza. El animal le dio un picotazo suave y volvió a levantar vuelo. Tenía que resolver ese pequeño inconveniente. Llevarse a Hermione, parecía ser la mejor opción.

Meditando, Hermione despertaba preguntándose por él. Severus caminó hasta la habitación, mientras ella se frotaba los ojos y le sonreía. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Pues parecía ser ya muy tarde.

- Es hora de dormir- le sonrió Snape.

- Pero me acabo de despertar- le dijo ella y él volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, puedes mirar un poco de "televisión" o...

- Me quedaré un rato, seguro me duermo nuevamente- rió ella apoyándose en su pecho.

- Está bien- le contestó él- si me necesitas...despiértame.

- ¡Oh, no podría! A veces duermes tan profundo, que me sentiría muy mal si te despertaras por mí.

- Lo haría de todas formas.

- Severus. Ese beso en la tienda...

- Fue accidente, discúlpame.

- No lo sé, se sintió tan "real", tan lleno de deseo- Severus ladeó la cabeza y la contempló por un corto instante. Estaba enamorado. Fácil de sentir, difícil de decir.

- Perdóname, no quise hacerlo. Además, ese joven, Nathaniel.

- ¡Oh no!- sonrió ella- De hecho, el beso... me pareció muy lindo.

¿Lindo? Se preguntaba Snape. Si por eso quería decir que le gustaba, no le ayudaba con su predicamento. Se imaginó a Albus, criticándole ese romance que quería sostener en base a falsas ideas. Era una joven, no una mujer de muchos años como él. Aunque eso sonara terriblemente estúpido. Y lo era. A ciencia cierta lo era. En realidad, ¿Por qué iba a enamorarse alguien de él y viceversa? No precisaba. Suspirando, Hermione le dio un suave beso y se acostó en la cama nuevamente


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sonreía, mientras el sol daba con su rostro. Se levantó lentamente y corrió las cortinas, para mirar hacia la calle. La gente comenzaba a despertar con sus enormes abrigos. El invierno se aproximaba y la nieve comenzaba a caer muy suavemente. Ella abrió la ventana, que daba para un balcón y miró a sus alrededores.

Volvió a la habitación, en cuanto supo que Snape se despertaba. Le contempló desde la puerta con una sonrisa y ambos, permanecieron observándose por un corto instante. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Severus se levantaba de la cama.

El desayuno estaba sobre la mesa, muy pronto. Ambos se sentaron a desayunar sin decirse muchas palabras.

- Estás animada hoy- mencionó Snape, con un suspiro. Hermione asintió y sonrió.

- Pronto será invierno. ¡Me fascina el invierno!

- A mí también me gusta el invierno- le comentó Snape desde la cocina.

- Las cosas se ven blancas y mullidas, la gente busca el calor en los otros- suspiraba Hermione- ¿No te gusta eso?

- Suena bien- dijo Snape.

- ¿Suena? ¿Nunca lo has experimentado?

- No propiamente- recordó él y Hermione se levantó riendo.

- Déjame enseñarte- dijo y le abrazó mientras él, le daba la espalda. Hermione dejó su cabeza sobre la espalda del hombre- Así se abraza a alguien en invierno.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Hermione se separaba de él con un suspiro suave. Se dio la vuelta y la contempló con una sonrisa a medias. Hermione había compuesto un rostro de seriedad y observaba a la nada.

- ¿Hermione?

- Justo como yo no he abrazado a mis padres en cada navidad.

- Descuida- le dijo Snape- en Hogwarts, tal vez puedas escribirles y pedirles una visita.

- Dudo que deseen saber que soy un fenomeno- dijo ella, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras él abandonaba la cocina.

- Todo padre, amará a su hijo, sea lo que sea- dijo Snape con amargura y Hermione supo que mentía por el tono de su voz.

- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma, si estás tan seguro?- meditó Hermione, caminando hacia él.

Muchos recuerdos tristes, podían responder por él. Pero eso no importaba en esa instancia. Ya era una persona adulta, capaz de desenvolverse por sí solo. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y acarició la mesa donde acababa de sentarse.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y luego se dispersaron. Hermione, se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse. Severus esperó por ella y al salir, ella le entregó una carta. Severus, alzó la cabeza sin comprender.

- La escribo siempre para navidad, pero nunca la hago llegar por que sé que no me la devolverán.

- Todo puede cambiar.

- ¿Y tú no le escribes a tu familia?

- Yo no tengo.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes familia?- preguntó Hermione.

- No sé nada de mi madre. Mi padre bien pudo matarla hace muchos años atrás.

Hermione suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa. Lo levantó del sofá y tomó unos abrigos. Severus no entendía y sólo atrapó el suyo.

- ¡Vamos a mirar la nieve!- le dijo ella sonriente y él asintió.

Ambos caminaron por un largo parque. El mismo donde habían visto a Albus Dumbledore. Hermione corría a lo lejos, mientras Severus la seguía muy de cerca. No le gustaba recordar las navidades. Sus padres sólo peleaban y él no podía vivir un instante en paz. Supuso que en el caso de Hermione, era similar.

Los niños jugaban, tratando de amasar bolas de nieve para lanzárselas. La nieve no era suficiente, pero sí para enfríar los cálidos cuerpos. Hermione suspiró, cuando una bola de nieve casi le golpeaba. Un pequeño niño le pidió una disculpa y ella sonriente, le arrojó otra. Hermione era una pequeña niña. Tuvo que madurar y su infancia se había perdido totalmente.

La alcanzó, mientras se detenía por un poco de chocolate caliente. Le ofreció a Snape una taza y le observó con un gesto de cariño. Severus era como el padre que la había negado por ser una regalada en el camino de la vida. Pero parecía ser más que eso. Al final de cuentas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Severus tocó en sus bolsillos, la carta para los padres de Hermione. Alzó la cabeza, mientras la sacaba. Siempre había una segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Y si vamos y la entregamos?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero Severus insistía. Sus padres debían saber que ella iba a parar a Hogwarts. Que su hija era una bruja. Que su protector había sido él y que su mundo giraba en torno a su protección. Porque lo hacía. Al final de cuentas, sólo hacía eso.

- No sé. A lo mejor ya ni viven en la misma casa.

- Pues averiguémoslo.

Hermione suspiró, con el corazón en la garganta. Debía llevársela alguna vez, pero nunca pensó que realmente podría enfrentarlo. Asintió al final de cuentas y ambos se alejaron para tomar un taxi. Vivían en un pequeño pueblo.

El pueblo estaba lleno de casitas, llenas a su vez de una débil capa de nieve. Chimeneas a todo dar y gente paseando. Hermione se separó de la ventana, para no recordar absolutamente nada. Era como soñar con los ojos abiertos.

- Llegamos- dijo ella con un suspiro y una sonrisa. Snape, vislumbró que aún había luz en la casa. Llena de nervios, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la misma.

Severus, llamó a la puerta y esperó. Hermione se mantenía aferrada a su brazo. No sabía como iban a reaccionar sus padres al verla. De hecho, no lo supo, aunque su madre hubiera abierto la puerta.

Los observó a ambos sin entender. Hermione sonrió y dijo un suave _"hola madre"_. Lo último que recordó de eso, fue que su madre le abrazaba con felicidad. Tanto tiempo alejadas, que casi no la podía reconocer.

Snape por su parte, permaneció afuera. Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo introdujo a su familia. Su madre estaba muy contenta, como para sermonearlo con tediosas preguntas. Les invitó a pasar con una sonrisa de alegría.

Su padre no podía creerlo. Hermione había crecido tanto para él, que no podía entender, si era o no pequeña hija. Con una sonrisa, se presentó ante Snape y le agradeció que la llevara a casa. Pero ella no se iba a quedar. Ella sólo iba a despedirse.


	10. Chapter 10

No puedo actualizar más. Estoy demasiado deprimida. Por eso abandoné a "El que haga reír a Snape gana" y los demás. No puedo, lo siento pero no puedo. De verdad. Me tengo que detener. Hice todo lo posible por traer caps pero ya no puedo más.

* * *

Hermione permanecía en el viejo sofá de su casa. Hacía tanto que no había estado allí, que todo le parecía nuevo. Severus permanecía en silencio, mientras los padres de Hermione le contemplaban con detalle.

Habían pasado tantos meses o años quizás. Ellos no sabían si su hija estaba bien, si sus necesidades estaban cubiertas. Verla, les hizo volver a sonreír. En vísperas de navidad. Pero Hermione tenía malas noticias. Ella tenía que irse. Ella tenía que irse con Severus Snape.

- ¡Mi hija, mi hija querida!- sollozaba su madre, a un lado de ella. Hermione no sabía si llorar con ella, si sonreírse, si irse y jamás regresar. Aún estaba aquella marca sobre la palma de su madre. La marca de su magia.

- No sé si irme y dejarte aquí para siempre- susurró Snape a su lado- No sé si debo dejarte aquí y jamás volver a descubrirte.

No tuvo respuesta. Pero los gestos le decían más que las palabras. Ellos la extrañaban, ellos la _necesitaban_. Él bien podía olvidarse de ella.

- Yo me voy contigo- fue su decisión, su comentario.

- ¿Dónde estás viviendo, Hermione?- preguntaba su padre, consolando a su madre.

- Con...el señor Snape. Él me ha estado cuidando. Él me sacó de mi trabajo y él me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

Su madre, no encontraba forma de agradecérselo. Con una enorme sonrisa, había besado ambas mejillas del hombre. Su madre estaba tan entusiasmada, que podría desmayarse. Su padre haría esa pregunta, que ella no quería responder. No sabía como.

- ¿Es algo de ti este hombre?

- Mi amigo. Mi protector...mi.

- Su amigo y muy pronto, su profesor.

- ¿Profesor, Hermione?

- Así es- mencionó la joven, levantándose para caminar hasta detenerse frente a ella- Soy una bruja, mamá.

- ¿Una bruja?

- Sí. Tengo poderes que me hacen especial. Lo recuerdas. Aquel accidente, aquel vaso.

- ¡Pero fue una tonta pelea!- mencionó su madre, levantándose para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija- Por eso... tú no...

- Soy una bruja y lo tendrán que aceptar y asimilar.

Severus se había levantado, cuando su madre le observaba sin compreder. Cuando su madre no quería entender, lo que allí se estaba discutiendo. Tampoco su padre. Su hija siempre había sido normal. Su hija no sería ninguna bruja. Ella era...ella era.

- ¿Desnudista de un club nocturno?- exclamó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡le dije a Severus que esta era una mala idea! ¡Ustedes jamás me comprenderían!

Sus padres no tuvieron oportunidad de hablarle, de disculparse. Ella estaba afuera, bajo la fría nieve, bajo el duro viento que soplaba enfadado. Ella estaba allí y no entraría nuevamente. No para ser rechazada.

Severus había salido. Había sido su culpa una vez más. La abrazaba bajo la luz de la luna. La oscura noche. Ella estaba llorando. Lágrimas tan frías como copos de nieve que se derretían en su ropa.

Su madre había salido. Había ido a disculparse por su padre y por ella. Sólo que a Hermione ya no le importaba. Ya todo se había terminado para ella.

- Me voy mamá, me voy a estudiar. A aprender a usar mis poderes, a tener una mejor vida. Tu hija, desnudista, se va a ser fenómeno.

Pero no se movía, su madre le abrazaba una vez más. "Te voy a extrañar", le susurraba, mientras lloraba. "Sé muy feliz", le comentaba.

- Puede visitarles en vacaciones. Pueden ir a verla en vacaciones.

- ¿La cuidará señor Snape? Quien quiera que sea usted, debe estar destinado para mi hija en algún sentido.

- La cuidaré. No he dejado de hacerlo, desde que la conocí.

- Tu papá te ama cariño. Nunca lo olvides.

- Los gestos no se olvidan- puntualizó Hermione, dándole la espalda- ¿Vienes, Severus?

- Hasta pronto- susurró su madre, antes de verlos partir.

- ¿Por qué le das la espalda a tu madre?

- Es más fácil decir adiós, si no los miras directamente- suspiró ella caminando a pirsa en la fría calle. Cuando su aliento, formabra un halo de vapor.

Hermione corría, se alejaba de ese lugar. No le gustaba recordar y jamás apreciaría ese valor del recuerdo. Severus estaba allí, consolando a su pequeña Hermione. Se había aferrado a la soledad, a la vida sin sus padres y él se lo había derrumbado. Pero verlos no le hacía mal a nadie. Ni siquiera a él, que tenía tantos años sin saber de su familia.

Regresar a acasa, mañana partir. Muchas emociones, dentro de su pequeño corazón. En su cama, él la sostenía. Detuvo sus lágrimas pero no, sus inseguridades. Iba a un lugar nuevo, iba a hacer amigos diferentes. La sostuvo sobre su cadera. Ella ya no le temía, ella ya no sentía vergüenza de que él mirase su cuerpo.

- Todo va a estar bien. Yo voy a estar allí contigo.

- Perdóname. Creo que no soy la hija ejemplar. Me he portado...

- No eres la hija ejemplar, por que ninguna hija ejemplar que yo conosca es capaz de ser desnudista por salvar a una familia. Una hija ejemplar, daría apoyo. Pero tú eres más que eso.

- ¿Por qué siempre me consientes tanto, Severus?

- Por que nadie más lo hizo- fue su respuesta y la de Hermione, un beso- Buenas noches, Hermione. Y recuérdalo. En Hogwarts y en todo lugar... "tu nombre es Hermione"

La joven sonreía, acostándose a su lado. Era el momento de descubrir qué tan valiosa era, como acervaba Snape. Por supuesto que tenía inseguridades. Pasó largo rato en la noche, pensando, mirando hacia el techo. ¿Los demás serían como ella? ¿A los demás ella les agradaría? ¿Podría lograrlo, se adapataría? ¿Sus poderes serían suficientes?

- ¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó el hombre, luego de un largo rato. Se lo imaginaba y no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

- No, creo que no. Hay tanto en lo que pensar, que no me puedo concentrar en dormir y cerrar los ojos.

- Te entiendo. Así fue mi primera vez. Todo va a estar bien. Albus Dumbledore es un gran hombre, él te protejerá de todo mal que pueda afectarte.

- ¿Y si fracaso? ¿Y si no sirvo para algo útil?

- Créeme, ese es mi temor y sin embargo heme aquí- sonrió Severus y Hermione rió.

- ¡Claro que funcionas para muchas cosas! Levantar el ánimo es tu especialidad.

Hermione suspiró, mientras volvía a intentar dormirse. Con una sonrisa, Severus la contempló mientras se dormía paulatinamente. Luego de estar seguro de que dormía, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Continuó sonriendo, hasta que se durmió. Sería un día largo, así que necesitaban descansar lo suficiente.


	11. Chapter 11

A la persona "anónima" que me dejó un mensaje agresivo, diciéndome que yo siempre estaba cansada y deprimida. Ni te voy a explicar. Cuando tengas a tus dos padres enfermos, de hospitalización y tengas tú que hacerte cargo de las cosas, me hablas. De lo contrario, carpe diem y por mí ni vuelvas. No se te va a extrañar.

* * *

Hermione y Snape, se había levantado temprano. Debían ir de compras. Aún debían adquirir una larga lista. Hermione sonreía, admirando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. ¡Qué fantástico! ¡Duendes, elfos, gnomos, personas con sombreros graciosos y con sonrisas! ¡Sin duda, iba a amar ese lugar!

- Lo primero que necesita una bruja- sonrió Snape- es una varita. Iremos a Olivanders, para conseguir una.

- ¿Dónde...?

- Ya lo verás- sonrió nuevamente y le abrió paso en la tienda. Hermione, miró a su alrededor. ¡Qué lugar tan pequeño y lleno de cajas y gavetas! Snape la animó a continuar y cerró la puerta tras ella. Hermione se dio la vuelta, nerviosa.

- Buenos días- dijo un hombre, de cabellos blancos y de apariencia nerviosa- ¿En qué le puedo servir?

- Busco una...una...

- Bueno, lo que vendemos aquí son varitas y...¡Oh, es cierto. Vienes por una varita!

Hermione asintió, ligeramente nerviosa. Olivanders se acercó a ella y la escudriñó con la mirada. De un momento a otro, se había movido y sustrajo una de las gavetas de su tienda.

- Quizá una con núcleo de polvo de hadas...

Ella la tomó, pero la varita no respondió en cuanto la agitó. Olivanders negó con la cabeza y se movió mucho más allá en su tienda.

- No. Quizá una con núcleo de sangre de dragón.

Probaron una gran cantidad de varitas, hasta que Hermione encontró la varita que le correspondía. Con una sonrisa, Olivader se apoyaba en el mostrador y la miraba cuando la luz blanca de la varita se extinguía.

- Un trabajo arduo, pero que al final resultó.

Hermione había salido mirando su varita. Snape, llegaba hacia ella con la lista de materiales a medio tachar. Tenía entre sus manos, la mitad de las cosas.

- ¿Qué mascota escogerás?

- ¿Mascota?

- Sí. Puedes escoger entre gatos, lechuzas, sapos, ratas...

- ¡Un gato! ¡Un pequeño gato!

- Pues ve a verlos- le dijo el hombre y enseguida, Hermione caminaba hacia la tienda de animales.

Muy pronto había encontrado un gato. Dorado café y de ojos llamativos. Parecía que el gato la llamaba, desde que lo vió en la vitrina. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo enseñó a Snape. Al salir, Hermione le acariciaba el lomo al gato.

- ¿Cómo lo llamarás?- preguntó Snape y Hermione se mantuvo pensativa. Continuaron su viaje.

- ¿Túnicas negras?- preguntó ella- eso no tiene estilo.

- Bueno, es lo que solicitan en Hogwarts. El uniforme común.

- Al menos la falda no está mal- dijo, colocándosela en la cintura- mientras no nos obliguen a usar tantas prendas encima.

- Estás acostumbrada a vestir muy poco- le comentó Snape y ella le miró con un rostro de pocos amigos- No me burlo- se adelantó él.

Hermione había terminado de probarse las túnicas. Se sentía como un enorme pájaro negro que aleteaba brioso. En el caldero, llevaba la mayoría de las cosas.

- Bien, creo que no nos falta nada- dijo Snape, mirando la lista- Ya está todo en el caldero. ¿Sigues sin saber cómo llamarás a tu gato?

- No aún- mencionó ella y Snape ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Necesitas alguna sugerencia?

- No. Creo que no.

Severus asintió con una sonrisa. Mientras caminaban, Hermione se tambaleó ligeramente y su gato bufó nervioso. Hermione volvió a tambalearse y el gato brincó, metiéndose en el caldero. Lo último que Snape supo, es que se había movido para sostenerla.

Ese día debía verse con Lucius Malfoy, pero Hermione estaba mal. Estaba dormida en la cama, mientras su gato estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado. No quería dejarla sola. Estaba débil y cansada. Hermione, esa noche, se sentía enferma.

Despertó tiempo después, tan exhausta, como si no se hubiera acostado nunca. Su gato estiraba sus patas, mientras movía la cola. Severus se sentó en la cama y le acarició la cabeza a Hermione, quien estaba boca abajo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó y Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro.

- Estoy cansada. Creo que la enfermedad...

- Descansa y te recuperarás- le contestó Snape- te traeré algo de comer.

Hermione permaneció en la cama, mientras Severus regresaba con un poco de comida. Con una sonrisa a medias, ella intentaba comer. Snape permaneció allí, hasta que ella logró comer por completo. Se dejó caer en la cama y permaneció allí, con los ojos cerrados.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontraba cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. Severus le observó atónito. ¿Qué hacía en su casa? O bueno, algo que se parecía a su casa.

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas metido? ¿Qué parte de que debemos hablar, no entiendes?

- He estado ocupado- mencionó el hombre y Lucius frunció el ceño.

- Sí, supongo que le dirás eso al señor tenebroso.

Severus iba a contestar, pero Hermione salía de la habitación. Llevaba una de sus camisas y se frotaba los ojos. Al verlos, Lucius ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de ironía. Snape, se apresuró en explicarle a Hermione.

- Veo que sí estabas ocupado- mencionó, mirando a la joven.

- Hermione... él... es Lucius Malfoy- dijo con los dientres apretados.

- Ah, Hermione- dijo el hombre y admiró su aspecto- ¿Hermione y tú... son?

- Amigos- se adelantó Hermione.

- ¿Amigos con esas edades de diferencia?- se burló el hombre y Snape, le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Te importa?

- A mí no, pero quizá a...- Severus alzó una mano, para que se silenciara. Hermione, miró a ambos hombres sin comprender.

- ¡Sólo dime lo que vienes a decirme! Hermione, vuelve a la habitación.

- Sí. Seguramente tu amado Severus, estará contigo en un momento.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy!- le espetó Snape y Hermione, hizo lo que le pidieron.

- Es un mensaje del señor tenebroso. Bellatrix vendrá muy pronto. Ambos tienen que reunirse para algo que desconosco.

Severus asintió y tomó el pergamino que Bellatrix había escrito. Se imaginaba el estúpido plan en el que le metería el señor tenebroso. Con un suspiro, observó a Lucius quien desaparecía con una sonrisa. Si pudiera, lo mataría él mismo.

Hermione se quedó en la cama y al verlo entrar, emitió un suspiro. Severus sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre?

- Un cualquiera que a nadie le interesa- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Un poco. Severus, ¿Te incomodo?

- ¡En absoluto! ¿Por qué ibas a incomodarme?

- Ese hombre...

- No lo escuches. Tú eres importante para mí y yo voy a cuidarte. Ten en cuenta eso.

Hermione asintió, mientras Snape, la sostenía entre sus brazos. Con una sonrisa, ella alzó la cabeza y le miró.

- Severus, eres un amor...


	12. Chapter 12

Con una sonrisa, Hermione se levantaba esa mañana. Ese día se irían a Hogwarts. Suspirando, ella comenzó a colocar sus cosas dentro de su baúl, a tempranas horas de la mañana. Snape, por su parte, se levantaba frotándose el rostro con las manos.

- Muy madrugadora- musitó con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

- Apenas conseguí dormir por los nervios. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

- Lo puedo ver. ¿Lo tienes todo?

- Sí, las túnicas están aquí. La varita está allá, el gato en su jaula, el caldero y los guantes de piel de dragón allá. Los libros dentro del baúl.

- Sólo falta que te coloques el uniforme- meditó Snape con un suspiro.

- ¡Enseguida!- sonrió ella, tomando sus ropas.

En muy poco tiempo, llevaba puesto el uniforme de diario, antes de ser seleccionada por una casa. Con una sonrisa, ella desfilaba el uniforme. Bueno, lo odiaba, pero estaba encantada con la idea de encontrarse en un mundo nuevo, donde nadie la juzgaría por ser una desnudista.

- Bien. Tenemos que irnos o nos retrasaremos.

Hermione asintió y ambos estaban en camino a la estación de trenes. Con un suspiro, ella observaba el lugar pero no veía nada particular en el. ¿Dónde estaban los magos, los animales que hablaban y los hechizos?

- Cruzaremos ese muro- señaló Snape y Hermione se alarmó.

- ¿Cruzar qué?

- Sí. Sin que nadie te vea, cruzarás ese muro con tu equipaje.

- ¡Estás loco, nos vamos a golpear!

Snape negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, la animó a hacerlo. Hermione observó a su alrededor y con un suspiro de relajación, comenzó a caminar hacia el muro. Cerró los ojos y a último minuto, los abrió. Al abrirlos, se tambaleó por el miedo y se resbaló. Su gato se cayó del carrito y ella terminó en el suelo. Severus cruzó tiempo después. Sonrió al verla en el suelo. Siempre sucedían cosas así, la primera vez. Extendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Su gato bufó enojado y ella le sonrió.

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¡Ese lugar no podía existir paralelo al otro! ¡ La estación nueve y tres cuartos, sí que tenía los tres cuartos! Con una sonrisa, ella contempló el lugar y mientras caminaba, accidentalmente, chocó con una mujer.

- Perdóneme- indicó con un suspiro.

- Está bien- dijo ella con desdén- ten más cuidado.

Junto a ella, iba un muchacho de cabellos rubios y nariz perfilada. La contempló por un corto instante, antes de continuar su camino. Ella regresó hasta donde estaba Severus. Él observaba a la mujer con cierto detenimiento.

- ¿La conoces?

- De vista- suspiró él, viendo a Narcisa Malfoy- Bueno, vamos a subirnos. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Ella asintió y comenzó a mover el carrito. Uno de los ayudantes del tren, comenzó a guardar su equipaje. Severus contempló el andén con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Nuevamente irían a Hogwarts. Pero ahora tendría otros motivos para apreciar ese lugar.

El tren partió con un silbido suave y muy pronto, Hermione sentía ese nudo en el estómago. Snape estaba con ella, en un compartimiento. Ella miraba todo con expectación. En cuanto pasó el carrito de dulces, Severus se encargó de pedir algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una rana de chocolate- dijo, ofreciéndosela- cuidado, son reales.

Hermione la abrió con sumo cuidado y soltó un gemido, cuando la rana le había brincado en la cara. Snape sonrió y se la quitó de la cara con su mano. La sostuvo, mientras la rana intentaba escaparse. Dentro estaba el cromo de brujas y magos famosos.

- ¡Se ha ido!

- Suele hacer eso. Ya regresará.

El viaje estuvo muy tranquilo. Hermione se había quedado dormida y Severus estaba por dormirse. Despertó cuando el tren se detenía. Era de noche ya y ella, debía entrevistarse con Dumbledore. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la movió, levemente. Ella despertó adormecida.

- Llegamos- dijo con una sonrisa y Hermione asintió, bostezando.

Al salir y ver el castillo, sencillamente, no podía ser cierto. Con una expresión de sorpresa y un gemido, ella miraba el imponente castillo. Tenía que seguir dormida ¡Seguro lo estaba!

- ¡Eso es enorme! ¡Hogwarts sí parece un país!

Snape sonrió y Hermione intentó entender lo que estaba por suceder en su vida. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Dumbledore le esperaba junto a Minerva. Él sonrió al verla. Minerva hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la invitó a la dirección.

La joven no podía entender, cómo alguien podía tener tantas cosas juntas en un despacho. Con un suspiro, Minerva le indicaba que debía sentarse. Ella lo hizo y la mujer colocó el sombrero seleccionador, mientras Dumbledore le explicaba la mecánica.

- Cuatro casas. Slytherin, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Si haces algo indebido, te quitan puntos y ganas si haces cosas buenas. Tengo clases en diferentes pisos y con diferentes profesores. Celebran el Quid...como se diga y salen todos los viernes de paseo a un pueblo que suena a miel- mencionó ella y Dumbledore sonrió.

- Más o menos. Ahora, tenemos que ubicarte en una casa.

Ellos esperaron, mientras el sombrero seleccionador decidía. Severus anhelaba que su querida Hermione terminara dentro de Slytherin. Estaba tenso, mientras esperaba por un veredicto. Ella también lo estaba.

El sombrero pasó largo tiempo en silencio. Ella sólo podía pensar en Snape y en que quizás, podían estar juntos. El sombrero seleccionador, dictaminó la casa y Severus Snape se mantuvo perplejo aunque había oído bien.

- Dice que debería estar en Slytherin. ¿Tú quieres estar allí Hermione? El profesor Severus Snape es quien dirige esa casa- mencionó Dumbledore y a ella, se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¿Cómo sabe que yo...?

- No lo sé, tal vez tu corazón te dijo que allí debías estar- suspiró el anciano y ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape- el sombrero toma los sentimientos y los transforma en palabras.

Ella asintió y Severus, le indicó que la guiaría hasta su habitación. Con una sonrisa, ella se despidió del director y salió con él. Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras.

- ¡Qué lugar tan frío! ¿Por qué vives aquí?

- Reglas. Así se construyó esto. El retrato es aquel y la contraseña es " Die Felixis" no se la digas a nadie que no sea de tu respectiva casa y no la olvides.

- Está bien...entonces... ¡Mis cosas!

- Ya están en tu cama- suspiró él- hasta mañana Hermione.

- Hasta mañana, Severus.

- Aquí debes llamarme "profesor Severus Snape" o "señor". Así me llaman mis alumnos.

- Sí Severus, digo... ¡Sí señor!

Snape asintió y la observó irse. Con un suspiro, se introdujo en su despacho y sólo se preparó para dormir un poco. Estaba exhausto. Se dejó caer en la cama y muy poco se preocupó por lo que estaba usando. Simplemente se quedó dormido.

A media noche, alguien llamaba a su despacho. Se levantó y torpemente caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, observó a Hermione. Estaba a medio vestir, con muy poca ropa.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas!?

- Lo siento, es que no puedo dormir- le dijo ella con un suspiro. Snape, miró a su alrededor y asintió.

- Entra antes de que alguien te vea- ella asintió y él cerró la puerta tras ella- Estás muy pobremente vestida.

- Duermo así. No traje pijamas.

- Usa esto- le dijo Snape, quitándose la camisa- puedes acostarte a un lado de la cama, escoge cual prefieras.

- Gracias- sonrió ella y se acostó lentamente sobre la cama- Deberías redecorar este sitio.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Muy opaco y deprimente.

- Lo muy opaco y deprimente me caracteriza.

- ¡Perdóname!- dijo ella llevándose las manos a la boca. Snape negó y sonrió.

- Descansa.

- Tú también, Severus.


	13. Chapter 13

Esa mañana, Hermione despertaba con mucho cansancio. Severus se apresuró a despertarse para evitar que ella se quedase dormida. Su sorpresa no disminuyó al encontrarla despierta. Bien, ahora debía ayudarle a regresar a la sala común sin que la vieran salir de su despacho. Ella le sonrió suavemente y él permaneció contemplándole. Luego le pidió que saliera de la habitación.

- Debemos irnos antes de que alguien te vea aquí- dijo con un suspiro. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y asintió.

Ambos salieron del despacho, aún cuando los estudiantes no se despertaban. Con un caminar lento y cuidadoso, Hermione logró llegar al retrato. Le dio un rápido beso y se perdió por aquellos oscuros y fríos pasillos.

Severus regresó a su despacho y suspiró, sonriendo. Comenzó a vestirse y a organizar lo que debía preparar para sus clases. En realidad, era el comienzo del semestre y debía educar a Hermione para que estuviera al tanto.

Sabía que necesitaba un profesor de duelo, de encantamientos y transformaciones. Por fortuna, podría recibir clases privadas. Ya tendría que hablar con los respectivos profesores. Salió del despacho y volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada de su casa. Muy pronto la vería con ese uniforme verde-plata.

Al bajar a desayunar, la historia fue distinta. Hermione ya estaba allí y sonreía alzando una mano para saludarle. Severus hizo un leve gesto, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. Ella volvió a sus asuntos. Se veía muy hermosa en ese uniforme o era él que pensaba eso.

El desayuno comenzaba muy tranquilo. Las nuevas esperanzas de Hogwarts, estaban muy confundidas y emocionadas al mismo tiempo. Iban a experimentar la mayor sensación de sus vidas, que comenzaban. ¡Todo lo que estaba deparado para ellos, era poco, con lo que les esperaba en la realidad! Incluyendo Hermione.

Las clases de Hermione, empezarían con nociones básicas de la magia. Las impartiría Minerva y él sólo esperaba que surtieran efecto. Para cuando escuchó de ella, Minerva comentaba que aprendía muy rápido y estaba muy emocionada por lo mismo. Suspiró y sonrió al oír eso.

Hermione se escuchaba muy emocionada por lo que estaba viendo. Ogros, unicornios y castillos. ¡Cómo si leyera un libro de cuentos para niños! Por supuesto, aún no hacía amigos y le costaba adaptarse. Pero él esperaba que lo consiguiera.

Se vieron en la tarde. Ambos, tomaron té en la torre de astronomía, mientras ella contemplaba las estrellas en las constelaciones. Dumbledore y su techo imitando el cielo real, eran su fascinación. Ambos se habían hecho muy amigos. Ella y el director.

Ese día fue muy poco lo que la vio. Ella estaba en muchas clases a la vez. para poderse adaptar. Con una sonrisa, escuchó su voz cuando decía que estaba exhausta. Sin duda, aún le quedaban muchas cosas por ver.

Le pareció que Hermione había conocido a alguien, por que charlaba con él animosamente. Al mirar con detenimiento, descubrió que se trataba de una chica. Una de las pelirrojas, hija de aquellos que vivían entre una numerosa familia y pocas posibilidades. Ginevra Weasley.

Se preguntó cómo la había conocido. Bien, no podía entrometerse. Pero los Gryffindors no debían hacerse amigos de los Slytherins. Permaneció escuchando la conversación, mientras Hermione reía con lo que Ginny decía a su vez.

Al terminar, ella llamó a su despacho. Él le abrió y con una sonrisa, la dejó pasar. Hermione estaba fascinada con todo lo que estaba conociendo y con lo que le quedaba por conocer. Le había mostrado a Snape, algunos hechizos muy bien ejecutados. Consideraba él, que ella era muy inteligente.

Mientras charlaban, él había sacado algo. Le había traído unas pijamas, que le había pedido a su madre, durante los recesos. Ella, con una sonrisa, le agradeció y corrió hasta la sala común de su casa. Él permaneció mirándola con detenimiento.

En la cena, Hermione seguía radiante. Ginny Weasley, la saludaba desde la otra mesa y ella le sonreía. Por supuesto a ninguna de las mesas, le gustaba. De todas formas, ella continuaba haciéndolo. Eso, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Con un suspiro, ella caminaba hacia la sala común. Estaba exhausta y había comido demasiado. Eso significaba mejoría y él estaba feliz de ello. Se despidieron con un pequeño beso y ella se dirigió a su casa, para dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione había despertado muy temprano. Con una sonrisa suave, comenzaba a estirarse en la cama. Ese día tendría su primera clase de pociones y estaba muy ansiosa. Comenzó a vestirse y algunas de las chicas, notaron que ella podía pasearse desnuda por la habitación, sin sentir vergüenza. Parecía un acto tan normal.

Al salir, el desayuno estaba servido y ella no dejaba de sorprenderse por eso. Con una sonrisa de felicidad comenzó a comer. Severus entró pronto y ambos se contemplaron ligeramente. No quería él que Dumbledore pensara cosas extrañas acerca de su "relación". Las clases comenzaban pronto y no podía hacer que Dumbledore desconfiase de él.

Hermione caminó hasta la clase y se sentó muy cerca de la entrada. Estaba tensa y no sabía qué esperar al respecto. Snape, entró en ese preciso momento y contempló a sus estudiantes.

Draco estaba allí y la observaba. No la conocía y en realidad, no sabía de donde había salido. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

- Hola, soy Draco Malfoy- mencionó el muchacho y Hermione sonrió.

- Soy Hermione Granger. Es un placer.

- ¿Nos conocemos? No te había visto antes.

- No. Dudo que nos conozcamos. Soy nueva. Bueno, casi nueva.

Severus escuchaba la conversación y se apresuró a acercarse y culminarla. Si Hermione develaba su proceder, podía suceder algo desagradable. Caminó hacia ellos y les pidió que no hablaran, mientras empezaba la clase.

Hermione anotaba todo lo que el profesor dictaba. Draco, pasó largo rato contemplándola y Ron se reía por lo bajo. Harry Potter trataba de calmarlo, pero el muchacho no hacía caso alguno. Severus ya estaba junto a él y había comenzado a restarle puntos. Hermione no entendía la mecánica y se había levantado.

- ¿No crees que fue injusto?- dijo y todos miraron a la chica. Snape se mantuvo perplejo en el puesto, donde estaba Ron.

- No es injusticia, señorita Granger. No sé qué materia estoy impartiendo, que al señor Weasley, le parece tan gracioso.

- Bueno, pero cincuenta puntos por reírse. Seve...

- Es la orden y así se quedará- le cortó Snape y ella no volvió a hablar. Con un suspiro, Draco se dirigía a ella.

- No debes contrariarlo. Además, el profesor Snape y nosotros, odiamos a los Gryffindors y cuando podemos se los hacemos saber.

- Pero, es injusto...

- La mayoría de las veces- se volvió para mirar a Harry- ¿ves a ese de allá? A ese le llamamos San Potty. Es el sobreviviente de Quien tú Sabes y lo odiamos.

- ¿Lo odian? ¿Por qué?

- Harry Potter, lo odiamos. Es suficiente.

Hermione suspiró y continuó mirando la clase. Ese día, la poción a preparar era una fórmula crece-huesos. Los Slytherins reían, mientras Neville tenía dificultades. Ella en cambio, caminó hacia él y trató de ayudarle. Los demás se alarmaron al observar aquello. Incluso Snape, pero no se movió de su lugar.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella y el muchacho le observó con sorpresa- pregunté si estabas bien- dijo con una sonrisa y Neville asintió con rápidez- ¿Te hiciste daño?

- No. Pero mi caldero se ha dañado.

- Pues entonces te ayudaré con la poción...

- Señorita Granger, regrese a su puesto- le ordenó Snape y ella, se volvió a mirarlo. Había algo extraño en su mirada.

- Le ayudaré y luego regresaré a mi puesto.

La clase terminaba y Neville, había logrado al menos entregar una muestra. Históricamente. Hermione era buena para las pociones. El hombre suspiró y la mandó a quedarse después de clases. Le dijo que debía hacer lo que él le ordenaba y que no debía ayudar a los Gryffindors. De todas formas, Hermione, no se dejó convencer.

Al salir, Dumbledore caminaba con una sonrisa. Tenía algo que decirle, así que le pidió su presencia en su despacho. Hermione se marchó con él y Snape, se preguntaba qué sucedía.

Al llegar, Hermione, no podía creerlo. Era su amigo Nathaniel y ella no entendía cómo la había encontrado. La abrazó de inmediato.

- Ya entiendo, cuando afirmabas que nada sucedería entre ustedes- mencionó Dumbledore y Snape se mostró sorprendido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De ti y de Hermione- dijo con una sonrisa- su novio vino a verla.

- ¿Su qué?- preguntó Snape, con perplejidad. ¿Cómo demonios...? ¿Nathaniel no se había ido?

- Sí. Llegó hasta acá con información brindada por su madre.

- ¡Es muggle, no puede...!

- Eso pensaba yo, pero creo que...

Snape no le dejó continuar y caminó hacia el despacho del director. Al entrar, Nathaniel estaba alli. Con Hermione.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá, siendo muggle?- le dijo y apenas podía pensar y respirar. Hermione, perpleja, le observó con curiosidad.

- Es que...yo- comenzó el muchacho y ella le apremió- soy descendiente de una familia maga también.

Severus y Hermione pensaron lo mismo. ¡No podía ser cierto! Ninguno de los dos habló, mientras Nathaniel se mantenía en silencio, esperando a que terminaran de digerir la información. Eso era emocionante para Hermione, pero no para él.

- ¡Así que eres mago y puedes estudiar aquí!- dijo ella con alegría. Snape no terminaba de convencerse.

- En realidad, no soy totalmente mago...¿cómo le llaman a eso?

- Squib- dijo Snape y Hermione le observó con una sonrisa.

- No importa, es perfecto de todas formas- dijp con voz suave y Nathaniel asintió. Hermione parecía feliz, pero él solo podía sentirse celoso. Y de nuevo. Dumbledore regresó al despacho y conocía las buenas nuevas. Hermione estaba encantada y esperaba terminar juntos en el mismo lugar. Severus por su parte, esperaba que terminara lejos de ella e inculcarle todo el odio a Hermione sobre su persona. No permitiría que se relacionaran demasiado. Aunque no tenía idea del motivo. No lo deseaba, así de sencillo.

Con una sonrisa, ella trataba de explicarle todo lo que iba a ver y conocer. Aunque bien, Nathaniel no había mencionado que se quedaría. Ella trataba de convencerle. Sonriente, ella le mostraba los cuadros que se iban de sus marcos y cómo las cosas se movían. Severus no les despegaba la vista y no planificaba hacerlo. Ese día, él estaba tomando en serio las palabras del joven sobre la rivalidad que habría entre ambos. No le cedería a Hermione, aunque tuviera menos oportunidades.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione estaba muy feliz. Con una sonrisa, caminaba por los pasillos. Ella y Severus, no habían conversado desde la llegada de Nathaniel. Sentía que él estaba extraño por una razón que no lograba comprender. Con un suspiro, llamaba a su puerta.

Severus abrió la misma y la observó con la sonrisa de siempre. Nathaniel había decidido quedarse y Dumbledore había dicho que podían encontrarle el lugar perfecto en Hogwarts. Desde ese entonces, el hombre había estado celoso. Aunque fuese infantil y cursi a su edad.

Ella caminó con una sonrisa y modeló su uniforme de Slytherin. Severus siguió sonriendo y le invitó a sentarse con mucha calma. Ella se sentó y continuó contemplando los enormes tarros de líquido viscoso.

- Severus, ¿te sucede algo?

- Nada- dijo, mirando los ensayos sobre su mesa- ¿Por qué?

- Porque desde que viste a Nathaniel, ni siquiera te has atrevido a hablarme.

- No es nada. Es que pensé que necesitabas tu espacio y charlar con él.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y contempló al hombre. Bien, no sabía mentirle y eso le hacía reír. Desde hacía un tiempo, ella comenzó a sospechar ciertas cosas de él. Una de ellas era que la apreciaba más de lo que quería aceptarse.

- Dime, ¿Estás celoso?

- ¿Celoso?- preguntó él y sonrió- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Según tu.

- Ya he visto como nos miras, cuando estamos juntos. No te gusta y lo entiendo. Si yo te viera con una persona distinta pues...

- Hermione, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Bueno, yo estaría muy celosa!- contestó ella y se había echado a reír, de su mirada preocupada.

- ¿Celosa de que alguien se me acercara?

- ¡Sí! ¡Es que me encantas, Severus!

Snape no supo qué decir. La joven se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él para contemplarle mejor. Severus se mantuvo pasmado y con un suspiro, intentó entender la información que estaba llegando hasta su cerebro.

- Pues, puedes decirme si sientes algo... no sé. Quizá...

- Hermione, tú no sabes de lo que hablas- confesó él- soy un hombre mucho mayor que tú con...

Ella sostuvo su rostro y no le permitió hablar, ni un minuto más. Él le observó con perplejidad mientras ella sonreía suavemente. Le dio un pequeño beso, antes de continuar opinando.

- Eso no me importa, ni me ha importado jamás. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi corta vida y siéndote sincera- meditó ella con una sonrisa suave- le has ganado a Nathaniel, en todo lo que se ha propuesto.

Severus apenas se atrevió a respirar, mientras Hermione continuaba sosteniendo su rostro con una sonrisa. La contempló por un largo instante y ella, colocó sus manos sobre su cadera. Quería que le abrazara y él no parecía reacio.

Se separaron luego y Snape pareció sentir un peso menos y ganarse otros. Hermione estaba decidida a tener su cariño y a no salir de su cabeza. Con un suspiro, ella acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila y tenía intenciones de partir.

- No estés celoso. Sinceramente, Nathaniel, ya perdió efecto en mí. No por tu culpa, sino por la distancia que nos obligó a separarnos. Y dudo que pueda recuperarme. Ya tengo un nuevo huésped en mi cama y ese me gusta mucho más.

Severus sonrió, mientras Hermione salía hacia su próxima clase. No podía evitar sentirse bien ante su confesión. Sin embargo, sentía que Nathaniel estaría sobre ellos y dañaría lo que habían construido. No lo permitiría de todas formas.

Con un una inspiración feliz, ella se cruzaba con el joven. La había visto salir del despacho de Snape y la observaba con confusión. Hermione le indicó que él estaba allí y había ido a verlo. Con una mueca de disgusto, Nathaniel negaba. No le agradaba que alguien tan mayor, estuviera encima de ella. De todas formas, Hermione había dicho que esa era su vida y nadie le diría qué hacer con ella.

En la tarde, ella había decidido ir a ver a su amigo Snape. Se adentró en el despacho y supo que estaba dormido. Se sentó en la cama y lo contempló, hasta esperar para que se levantara. El hombre, le observó con confusión y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hermione?- suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente. Hermione sonriente, le observaba.

- Venía a saludarte, pero estabas tan dormido... ¡me dio vergüenza y estaba por irme!

- Pues debes cuidarte. Pueden malinterpretar tus bienhechurías.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Yo quiero verte y nadie debería negármelo!- suspiró la jovencita con una sonrisa suave. Severus asintió y permaneció en la cama.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, mientras Hermione sacaba sus apuntes de su mochila. Los colocó en la cama y con una sonrisa, le mostraba lo que había aprendido. ¡Hermione era muy inteligente!

- Mira Severus. Hoy, la profesora McGonagall nos enseñó sobre las conversiones. ¿Qué te parece? Ha dicho que soy muy buena.

- Perfecto- mencionó el hombre, contemplando los pergaminos- Hermione, ¿Eres feliz?

- ¡Claro que soy feliz!- suspiró ella.

- Muy bien- le contestó Snape y Hermione, sostuvo su rostro nuevamente con una sonrisa. De un momento a otro, le había dado un beso.

- ¡Soy muy feliz!- suspiró, mirándolo- ¿Y tú eres feliz. Aquí conmigo?

- Sí, soy feliz. Contigo soy feliz.

Severus inspiró mientras Hermione reía. Se cobijó en su cama y permaneció mirando el techo. Hermione, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y con otra sonrisa, le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras Snape meditaba.

- Soy feliz, aquí. Y no pienso dejar este lugar tan maravilloso. ¡Si pudieras ver todo lo que he aprendido aquí!


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione reía mientras miraba a Snape. Con un suspiro, el hombre intentaba entender una revista que ella le había mostrado. Era fin de semana y no tenían nada que hacer. Estaban juntos en el despacho.

- Diez puntos si eres un apasionado. Si te gusta el cine, cuatro- sumaba ella con una pluma, mientras colocaba las opciones.

- ¿Qué se supone que te dice eso? ¿Acaso define algo en la vida?

- ¡No. Son sólo tests por diversión! ¿Qué nunca has leído una revista de estas?

- No...

Severus volvió a suspirar, mientras Hermione seguía sumando los puntajes que su profesor había obtenido. Lo clasificaban como un romántico de nueva generación. Alguien que no se contentaba con simples flores qué regalar.

Ella sonriente, fue a llevarle los resultados. Severus rió leyendo lo que la descripción evidenciaba de él. De un momento a otro, sostuvo a Hermione por un costado y miró la revista. Ella colocó la revista a un lado y miró al hombre.

- ¿Y qué test harás tú?- preguntó él y Hermione, negó con la cabeza.

- Es de chicas que trata sobre como es el chico. En este caso, cómo eres tú.

- ¿Cómo saberlo con una revista?

- Pues no sé, pero es entretenido- rió ella y Snape, negó con la cabeza. Hermione alzó la suya y le dio un pequeño beso.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Snape y Hermione meditó.

- Quiero pasear. ¿Vamos?

- Sí.

Hermione y Snape, pasearon por largo rato. Con una sonrisa, ella le contaba infinidades de cosas que había aprendido en sus clases. Snape estaba absorto en mirarla y mirar a su alrededor. Lo demás era efímero e innecesario.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione se había encontrado con Nathaniel. Les había cortado el paso y ella le indicó a Snape, que se quedaría un tiempo con él. Severus, asintió sin decir palabra alguna y se regresó a su despacho.

- No puedes estar con él. ¿Es que has olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido?

- Nathaniel...

- Estoy diciéndolo enserio, Hermione- dijo el joven y Hermione, ladeó la cabeza para pensar.

Sí recordaba lo que había vivido con Nathaniel, pero no podía hilar más de dos frases. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le quedaba por vivir y por una razón en particular, pensaba vivirlo con Snape. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa.

- Sí lo recuerdo, pero...

- He venido a verte, a buscarte- confesó el muchacho y su perfilado rostro, compuso una mirada de odio- pero ese hombre parece que te ha llenado la cabeza de mariposas.

- ¡Eres un insolente. No sabes cuánto él ha hecho por mí!

- Te desea, ¡Te quiere en su cama, como juguete! ¡Por eso te ha rescatado!- suspiró y Hermione se dio la vuelta para dejarlo solo.

Nathaniel, le alcanzó en poco tiempo. Sin permitirle irse muy lejos, sostuvo su brazo y la obligó a mirarle una vez más. Ella negó con la cabeza y se soltó con violencia. Severus era muy importante para ella y así debía verlo él. Quisiera o no. Con una sonrisa de disculpa, ella se despidió de él y lo dejó solo.

Al regresar al despacho, Severus supo que Hermione estaba deprimida. Había escuchado lágrimas y a Ginny, que le decía algo. Sonaba como palabras de consolación. ¿En realidad se había metido en su vida y la estaba destruyendo?

Con un suspiro, caminó hacia ella y la observó en un sillón bajo dentro de la sala común. Ella al verlo, se limpió las lágrimas con la muñeca y esbozó una sonrisa, que no lo convenció. Se sentó a un lado de ella y se dedicó a mirarla con fijeza.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- No, no lo estás. Te he oído. ¿Ha sucedido algo que yo deba saber? En dado caso, yo le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría y...

- No, no ha sucedido nada. Fantasmas del pasado- confesó Hermione y continuó sonriendo. Severus trató de hacerle caso.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Nathaniel?

- Nada interesante. Sólo charlamos.

Severus negó con la cabeza, pero Hermione le prohibió dudar de su palabra. Con otra sonrisa, acariciaba los cabellos del hombre mientras meditaba. Sí, era la desgracia en la vida de Hermione de cierta forma. Había destruido su relación con su mejor amigo de infancia. Supuso. Con un respiro suave, se preparó para confrontarla.

- Hermione tú...

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Amas a Nathaniel?

- ¿Amar a Nathaniel?- preguntó ella y Severus, asintió- No, yo no...

- ¿Lo amas o no?

- No, yo te amo a ti.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione estaba en clase de McGongall y dormía, sobre el puesto. Minerva, caminó hacia ella y le observó por un instante. Luego de ello, buscó a Snape, para quejarse. Severus, sabía que ella estaba enferma. Su anorexia, la mantenía desgastada mucho tiempo. Además, contaba con lo que había sucedido con Nathaniel. Seguramente, no había cenado.

- Está enferma- le dijo Snape y enseguida, caminó hacia el salón de clases con McGonagall. Se detuvo junto a Hermione y la llamó, moviéndola ligeramente. Hermione, alzó la cabeza y con un suspiro, trató de hayarse en el tiempo y en el espacio.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?- le preguntó el hombre y Hermione, parpadeó lentamente. Ladeó la cabeza y observó al estudiantado que la miraba a ella.

- Un poco cansada. Pero...- miró a McGonagall- Me quedé dormida, en clase- dijo, con pesar y Minerva, asintió.

- Si estás enferma, deberías...

- No, ella tiene- dijo Snape, en voz baja- anorexia.

- ¿Qué cosa, Snape?

- Anorexia- le confesó el hombre- un desorden alimenticio. No lo puede tratar Promfey- meditó y Minerva miró a Snape.

El hombre, ayudó a Hermione a abandonar el aula. Con una sonrisa, la acompañaba hasta la enfermería y la dejaba descansar en una de las camillas. Hermione, se había sentado en poco tiempo y trataba, de disculparse por haberse quedado dormida. Severus, negaba con la cabeza y le indicaba que debía seguir durmiendo.

Ella, hizo lo que el hombre le indicó y se dedicó a dormir. Mientras dormía, podía recordar algunas cosas de su vida pasada y, tuvo una idea. Se levantó de golpe y se frotó el rostro con las manos. Era un lugar, parecido a Hogsmade. Seguramente, mucho más divertido.

Llegó hasta el despacho de Snape y llamó con mucha felicidad. Severus, abrió la puerta y ni siquiera, tuvo oportunidad de hablar. ¡Hermione, no podía contenerse!

- ¿Una feria?- preguntó, sentado en su silla- ¿Qué quieres...?

- Sí, un carnaval. ¡Llévame!- dijo, como si fuera una pequeña niña. Severus, no tuvo otra opción que asentir a sus deseos. Bien, Dumbledore, podría pensar cualquier cosa. Inclusive, podría quejarse por lo que él, quería hacer.

Aceptó la propuesta de Hermione y se encaminó con ella, hacia ese lugar tan famoso al que ella quería asistir. Con una sonrisa, ella había llevado a Snape, a una feria de su pequeño pueblo natal. Una feria navideña o, próxima a la navidad.

- ¡Decoremos un árbol de navidad!

- Hermione, no deberíamos...

- Sólo hágamoslo- le dijo ella guiándolo por las mullidas calles, en nieve. Los niños, seguían lanzando bolas de nieve y ella, les contemplaba con una sonrisa.

El árbol de navidad más bonito, que pudiera recrear con Snape. Lo llenaba de luces y de cintas de colores. Severus, sólo la miraba, a lo lejos. Distancia, algo en él, quería que tomara distancia pero todo su ser, rebatía ese argumento. Ella sonreía y se agachaba de la risa, al observarlo lleno de cintas. Ella, le había lanzado las cintas encima. Hermione, era una pequeña niña.

- ¡Ahora, tienes que ayudarme a decorar el árbol!- le dijo- ¡Tienes, todas las cintas encima!

Severus, se levantó y con una sonrisa, ella le ayudó a terminar su proyecto. Luego de ello, le dieron un recuerdo de su árbol y ella. Una fotografía que ella, pensaba atesorar con mucho deseo.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione divisó un pequeño puesto de algodón de azucar. Con una sonrisa, haló a Snape, para que fuera con ella. Con una risilla suave, ella compró dos algodones de azucar. Eran rosas y Severus, trataba de entender el concepto.

- Son dulces- dijo y le dio un pedazo- dicen, que el que los come, permanece largo rato en felicidad. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

- Son un pegoste.

- Por que se desintegran- sonrió ella- cómelo.

Hermione rió, cuando Snape lo intentó con una mueca de confusión. Al comérselo, Hermione continuó sonriendo y comenzó a comerse el suyo. En muy poco tiempo, tenían los dedos llenos de azucar. Ella le tocó el rostro y le llenó de azucar.

- Un pequeño regalo- sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

- No ha sido gracioso- le contestó Snape, a lo lejos.

- Tienes que experimentar, el dulce en tu cara. Pero eso sí, no te toques el cabello o algo que se pueda pegar a tus manos.

Hermione regresó a donde estaba Snape y le abrazó con una sonrisa. El hombre, trató de entender lo que quería decirle. Bajó la cabeza y le observó, mientras ella sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho o en su parte baja. Era, más baja que él.

- O corres el riesgo, de quedarte adherido a alguien y no poderte separar más. ¿Te imaginas eso?

- Sería, extraño.

- Sería, fantástico, si es la persona que necesitas a tu lado.


	18. Chapter 18

Tengo que editar (como siempre) las comas y los errores de estos fics. Lo siento.

* * *

Hermione suspiraba intentando comer el desayuno. Su enfermedad le hacía dificultosa la alimentación y el deseo de superarse. Tenía que ganarle a su mente. Severus, estaba en el campo de Quiddicth, observando a sus jugadores de equipo. Estaba por comenzar las prácticas del año entrante. Con una sonrisa, Hermione caminaba hacia ellos para mirar cómo lo hacían. En su vida, había visto algo así.

El Quiddicth parecía ser un juego divertido pero peligroso. Hermione, los veía volar con la ligereza de plumas. A una gran velocidad y a través del campo. Su cabello se ondulaba al sentir la fricción de las escobas contra el viento. Era tan hipnotizante.

Severus y Hermione, se encontraron con Nathaniel. Y con una sonrisa, él se dirigió a ella. De todas formas, Hermione no quería hablar con él. Nathaniel estaba formalmente dispuesto a reencontrase con Hermione.

Ella, sonriente, observaba a Snape en su trabajo. Había ido de visita y Snape ni siquiera se había enterado de que estaba allí. Preparaba pociones con mucha calma y Hermione, lo asociaba como cuando dormía. Tan profundo y concentrado.

Suspirando, ella se sentó a esperar que terminara. La puerta estaba entre abierta y Nathaniel pudo observar lo que sucedía. Hermione estaba feliz y le daba pequeños besos a su profesor de pociones. No permitiría que él se quedara con ella. Si quería conocerlo, lo haría muy pronto.

Hermione se separó del profesor y observó la poción que estaba preparando. Era de una tonalidad lila y a ella le gustaba el color. Severus, le indicaba que era una poción experimental y que debía tener cuidado con lo que estaba intentando hacer. La sostenía y la contemplaba con fascinación.

- Hermione, es peligrosa- le confesó el hombre y ella asintió, dejándola en la mesa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- Hermione, tú y yo tenemos obligaciones diferentes.

- Bueno, entonces me iré a charlar con Ginny- le confesó la joven y Severus ladeó la cabeza. Quiso opinar, pero no tenía motivos para separarlas.

- Trata de que no muchos te vean- le dijo y ella asintió.

- ¡Nos vemos después!- le dijo ella con un grito en la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa. Severus, la contempló por unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, Nathaniel llegaba hasta su despacho y parecía dispuesto a quejarse.

- Parece que tiene a Hermione confundida- le dijo y Severus, negó con la cabeza. Nathaniel se adentró más aún en el despacho y pretendía continuar con la conversación- quiero que sepa, que no estoy dispuesto a cederle a Hermione, para que haga con ella lo que quiera.

- Nunca fue suya- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa suave. Nathaniel, suspiró y se sentó frente a Snape en su despacho.

- ¿Eso cree, de verdad?

- Sí, eso creo.

- Entonces, debería sentirse tranquilo. Porque yo le diré a Hermione que quiero casarme. Quizá ella me diga que no.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Bueno, no debe temer. Ella se va a rehusar- dijo Nathaniel y Snape, ladeó la cabeza pensativo. Suspiró y asintió en silencio.

- No lo va a aceptar.

- Ya lo veremos- le confesó Nathaniel y caminó hasta la salida. Severus, se quedó pensativo. Se imaginaba lo que Hermione diría. Pero, ¿Y si no?

Hermione por su parte, observaba con atención lo que su gato y Ginny hacían. Nathaniel se acercó a ellas y le saludó con una sonrisa sauve. Ginny, decidió que iría a jugar con el gato y les dejó solos.

- Hermione, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Me quiero casar- dijo y volvió la cabeza para mirar. Severus no estaba en ese lugar.

- Qué bueno...¿Y acaso, la conosco?

- Sí.

- ¿Quién es?

- Tú. me quiero casar contigo, Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus escuchaba lo que Nathaniel había afirmado, en su cabeza, una y otra vez, sentado en su despacho. No sabía por qué, pero si Hermione asentía a su pedido, su vida no estaría bien. Hermione por su parte, apenas pensaba al haber escuchado el mismo mensaje. Con un suspiro, ella se mantuvo perpleja. Nathaniel insistía en su argumento.

- Quiero casarme contigo.

- Pero Nathaniel... yo no- dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Buscaba una situación, que la pudiera sacar de semejante momento.

- Deseo sostener una vida contigo, Hermione...-confesó el muchacho- Sé que somos jóvenes, pero tenemos tanto futuro.

- Exacto y por eso, no me gustaría estar tan pronto...

- Te amo, Hermione- dijo y ella, negó con la cabeza en un suave movimiento.

- Ya te lo dije Nathaniel. No, no te lo dije- confesó ella- No estoy enamorada de ti, no más. Ahora.

- Amas a ese imbécil que se hace llamar profesor. Pero... ¡que le encantan las niñas!

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de esa forma sobre Severus!

Ella comenzó a caminar con un rostro crispado en enojo y lágrimas en los ojos. Al llegar a las mazmorras ella no soportó la carga emocional y se echó a llorar cerca del despacho. Severus abrió la puerta y la contempló, antes de que entrara al retrato. La detuvo y la obligó a mirarle. Hermione negó con la cabeza de manera violenta y Severus no tuvo opción más que abrazarle.

- No me caso, Severus. No puedo casarme- sollozó y Severus asintió. Podía jurar que su alma regresó a su cuerpo cuando escuchó aquello.

- Porque...- dijo, buscando algo que ya sabía.

- Porque te amo, Severus. Yo te amo a ti y no podría ser feliz, estando junto a Nathaniel. Sólo le haría daño y eso...no me gustaría.

Severus sonrió y sostuvo su rostro con dos de sus dedos. Hermione seguía llorando, así que le quitó las lágrimas del rostro con sus dedos.

- Seguro crees que soy muy tonta. Nathaniel ha dicho que sólo me quieres para acostarte conmigo.

- Él no sabe lo que dice- confesó Snape- a veces, las personas decimos idioteces cuando estamos enfadadas.

- Entonces, ¿Tú también me amas?- suspiró ella, esperanzada. Severus asintió, acariciándole el cabello con mucha calma.

- Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos.

Hermione sonrió y fue entonces, cuando Snape pudo separarla de sí. Antes de que ella regresara a su sala común, le hizo un pedido expreso. Severus se dio la vuelta para contemplarle con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- preguntó ella y Snape, asintió sin mediar palabra alguna. No lo necesitaba. Tenía tantos deseos como ella, de encontrarse juntos.

Esa noche, ambos estaban en la cama. Hermione, seguía deshinibida y estaba casi sin ropa. Bajo las sábanas. Severus estaba a un lado y contemplaba el libro que ella leía en voz alta. Teoría de encantamientos.

- Severus, ¿sabes algo?

- ¿Mmm?- dijo, mirándola con atención.

- Creí que decir_ "no"_, a algo que me pidiera Nathaniel, me sería imposible. Pero fue tan fácil...

- No estás atada a las personas...

- ¿Y si algún día te dijera que no?- preguntó ella con cierta preocupación. Severus rió mientras la veía.

- Hermione, ¿Quieres que me consiga pareja?

- ¡No!

- Ya está- sonrió él y ella, rió con su broma cruel.

Muy pronto, se quedó dormida en su despacho. Snape sabía que eso era peligroso, pero ella estaba feliz así. Con un suspiro, la cobijó suavemente y la contempló mientras descansaba a su lado. Nathaniel había perdido esa guerra, pero sabía que nada lo detendría hasta que Hermione, estuviera a su lado. De igual forma, él, no se la cedería.

Al amanecer, ambos se contemplaron con una sonrisa suave. Hermione se estiraba, mientras Severus ponía en orden el despacho. Ella se sentó en la cama para vestirse y Severus, hizo lo mismo. Sólo que para darle un pequeño beso. Se levantó de la cama y esperó hasta que ella estuviera arreglada. Miró por los alrededores y la dejó ir con otro beso.

Nathaniel, estaba propenso a discutir. Ella no quería hablarle, hasta que sus problemas se disiparan. No estaba lista para casarse y no empezaría por deseos de alguien que sólo tenía celos. Severus, se había convertido en su cariño y sólo quería pensar en él principalmente.

Con una sonrisa, osbervaba las calificaciones de sus tareas. Mientras charlaba con Ginny, Ron llegaba hasta ellas.

- ¡Es una Slytherin!- chilló cuando su hermana le hablaba.

- ¿Y qué? Ella me agrada mucho.

- ¡Es una Slytherin!

- Encantada- sonrió Hermione- ¿Y tú eres...?

- MI hermano, Ronald Weasley. Decerebrado de oficio.

- Muy gracioso- se quejó el muchacho con el rostro como un nabo, del sonroje- Sin duda, te ha quedado fantástico.

- Entonces cállate y vete- le espetó ella y Ron, miró a Hermione de mala gana. Que él supiese, los Slytherins y los Gryffindors, no se hacían amigos sólo por que le agradara la personalidad del otro. Subió las escaleras hacia su torre, sin despegarle la vista a su hermana y a su curiosa amiga.

Ambas estuvieron charlando por un buen rato, antes de que Hermione decidiera regresar a su sala común. Mientras caminaba, Severus estaba en el pasillo, contemplando a unos estudiantes que deseaban hacer bromas pesadas. Mientras les reclamaba, Hermione se detuvo detrás de él. Sostenía entre sus dedos, una pequeña flor que había recogido y le gustaba mucho.

- Hola, Severus- le dijo, cuando todo terminaba- Mira, te traje un regalo.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Ella, le enseñó la flor y él, la sostuvo entre sus dedos con una sonrisa. Suspirando, ella esperaba algún comentario.

- Huele tan dulce como tú- le confesó y ella se sonrojó abiertamente. Con una sonrisa, ella contempló la flor.

- Me recuerda a ti. Tienes tu belleza interior y exterior.

- ¿Tanto me conoces?

- No, pero espero estar en lo cierto- rió y Snape, sonrió levemente. Luego de la flor, ella le daba un pequeño beso y se alejaba por los pasillos de aquellas mazmorras. Severus miró la flor y la colocó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Él no tenía bellezas de ningún tipo. Si Hermione estaba viendo algo, era por cuenta propia seguramente.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione estaba en la cama, meditando. Con una sonrisa suave, se daba la vuelta y contemplaba a Severus, que trataba de dormir. Le era imposible y ella ya sabía como lograrlo. Con mucha delicadeza, le acariciaba el cabello hasta que lograba sosegarle de una forma u otra. Luego de lograrlo, ella continuó mirándolo, hasta que sintió el hechizo ineludible del sueño. Se quedó dormida en poco tiempo.

Como se había ido, la mañana regresaba muy pronto. Hermione se movió en la cama y se encontró con Severus, como siempre madrugador. Sonrió y se estiró en la cama, dándose la vuelta con la intensión de seguir durmiendo. Snape, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Hermione para abrazarla. Hermione rió y trató de seguir durmiendo.

- Buenos días, porque ya es de día- le dijo, pero Hermione no le hacía caso.

- Me gustaba más cuando estábamos en tu hogar- le dijo ella, ahogando un bostezo- No había horarios que seguir.

- Bueno, tienes que estudiar. ¿O es que pretendes quedarte toda la vida en desconocimiento de lo que puedes hacer?

- Estuve mucho tiempo sin saber algo- le dijo y se rió cuando Severus se mantuvo en silencio- Sólo bromeo mi amor.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para encarar a Snape, quien la contemplaba con su cabeza apoyada en una mano. Le acariciaba el cabello a la chica.

- Hoy es lunes. No ha de ser muy duro este día en particular. Supongo que no.

- No para ti, que no haces más que dar clases. Pero sí para los que anotamos y practicamos lo que transmites.

Severus sonrió y Hermione se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso. Largos momentos de besos, se suscitaron entre ambos. Con una sonrisa, Hermione daba vueltas en la cama de la mano de Snape.

- Todo un niño cuando haces eso- le dijo, enredada entre sábanas y dedos. Snape negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Si sigue diciendo tonterías, señorita Granger... ¡Le restaré puntos a su casa!

- Y tú tendrás que ganártelos conmigo, si me haces algo así- le desafió ella y él se mostró perplejo ante su respuesta.

- Vaya. Debo confesar que es el primer argumento que me deja sin palabras.

- Porque me amas- le sonrió ella, dándole otro beso- me amas tanto que no eres capaz de retarme.

- La reto... a levantarse y prepararse para su clase de pociones que...comienza...¡ya!

Hermione sonrió y se levantó de un tirón. Severus la contempló desde la lejanía de su cama y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírse. Hermione salió de su despacho y él comenzó a organizar su día.

Debía impartir pociones a Hermione y a Potter y compañía. Con un suspiro leve, se levantó y meditó lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Hermione seguía con problemas para dormir, así que había llamado a su despacho para que le hiciera compañía. Él aceptó y en poco tiempo, ambos estaban durmiendo en el mismo lugar. Luego, como siempre sucedía, amanecía y se daban demostraciones de cariño. Una monotonía bastante aceptable para él. Con una sonrisa suave, recordaba lo que había estado sucediendo con Hermione y lo que pensaba Dumbledore acerca del asunto. Bien, casi nunca prestaba atención a lo que ese anciano decía. Casi nunca le beneficiaba y además estaba enamorado de Hermione. Debía aceptarlo. Caminó hacia su despacho y terminó de preparar su clase.

Hermione iba feliz hacia su clase de pociones. Se sentó junto a Draco, que la contempló con cierta curiosidad. Sacó sus libros y esperó paciente por lo que Severus tuviera que impartir. Por una particular razón, Severus no entraba aún en la clase. Mientras ella esperaba, había comenzado a ver poco y a sentirse mareada. En el momento en el que Snape entraba a su clase, ella se había levantado de su puesto. Snape iba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero su respuesta era totalmente clara. Y por sobre todas las cosas, cuando Hermione se desmayaba frente a él. A tiempo pudo sostenerla contra sí. Los demás alumnos se sobresaltaron, pero él pidió la calma ante la circunstancia.

Permaneció en la enfermería junto a ella. No se atrevía a levantarse y no deseaba hacerlo hasta oír su voz. Mientras esperaba, Ginny Weasley, había ido a verla y también Ron. Ginny estaba muy consternada y no paraba de hacerle preguntas. Ron, negaba con la cabeza y le reclamaba a su hermana por la amistad que tenía. Mientras se quejaba y se iban, Hermione comenzaba a despertarse.

- Severus...- susurró y Snape juró que su alma estaba en su cuerpo una vez más. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió suavemente.

- Está todo bien- le dijo y Hermione asintió en silencio.

- Lo siento, una vez más soy la carga- Severus negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

- No lo eres- dijo después de unos minutos.

- ¿Y tu clase?

- Ellos pueden esperar- dijo y se inclinó un poco para acariciarle la cabeza, para que su aliento diera con su rostro- ellos pueden esperar por siempre si eso queremos.

Le dio un beso y le pareció una eternidad, sentir aquello. Hermione sonrió y mientras lo hacía, observó al joven rubio que les miraba sin entender.

- Draco...-dijo y Snape, se dio la vuelta con preocupación. Bien, eso no representaba nada bueno en su caso.

Salió corriendo, al ver aquello. Hermione observó el preocupado rostro de Snape y entendió lo que estaba por suceder. Draco podría denunciarlos y eso representaba un problema para Snape. Con rapidez Severus quiso levantarse, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Volvió a sentarse y ella continuó hablándole.

- ¿Qué va a suceder, mi amor'?- preguntó y Snape suspiró en respuesta.

- No lo sé, pero no ha de ser bueno.

- No quiero perderte- le dijo ella y Snape negó con la cabeza.

- No me perderás, Almizcle. Si no nos vemos aquí, nos veremos en otro lugar. Eso no tiene mucha importancia- confesó y Hermione intentó sentirse tranquila ante sus palabras- Descansa, tienes que sanar pronto. Te necesito con fuerzas.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, estando en el despacho de Snape. Esperaba que todo terminara bien, luego de su reunión con el director. Suspirando, ella apretaba su suéter. ¿Y si lo despedían? ¿Y si la botaban a ella? Tenía tanto miedo. En cuanto le vio cruzar la puerta, ella se levantó como si tuviera un resorte. Caminó hacia él y le observó. Tenía tantos deseos de saltarle encima y besarle. Pero incluso para ella, su conducta era muy inapropiada.

- Severus, ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy perfecto...- le dijo y Hermione negaba con la cabeza. Sabía que no lo estaba y no entendía como podía mantenerse.

- Mientes- le confesó ella- ¿Draco se lo dijo?

- No- confesó el hombre y Hermione brincó de emoción y se dirigía a besarle. Severus la obligó a regresar a su posición. Hermione no entendía su gesto. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

- Pero le dije que te amo- le confesó y Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos.

- ¿Y...? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Por que ya no quería mentir. Si a Draco se le ocurría...

Hermione sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa. Lágrimas que pensó, se trataban de tristeza. De todas formas no podía entenderlo, puesto que ella sonreía con mucha dulzura.

- Gracias por decir eso de mí- le confesó y Severus sólo pudo reírse.

- ¿Lloras por eso?- preguntó y Hermione no pudo evitar asentir. Ella era muy sensible, ya lo sabía. Aunque por fuera daba la apariencia de ser muy fuerte. La alzó en sus brazos y Hermione sonrió, cuando sus manos le daban cosquillas- Si es cierto que te amo...- le confesó y Hermione siguió riéndose.

La dejó sobre su cama y la miró con mucha calma. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado. Mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro, alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se imaginaba que era Dumbledore. Se encaminó a abrirle, con la mayor paciencia del mundo. La amaba y no la perdería por mandato de nadie.

- Profesor Snape- era Draco- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Dependiendo del motivo- le dijo y Draco, miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Está ella?- le preguntó y Severus, trató de captar la famosa pregunta que le hacían.

- Sí. Está aquí. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- le preguntó y Draco, caminó hacia el despacho en sí. Se sentó en la silla del visitante y meditó con calma.

- Le voy a ayudar- le confesó y Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Ayudarle a qué precisamente? Le contempló y caminó hacia su silla para sentarse y continuar con sus preguntas. ¿Ayudarle a que lo despidieran?

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Sí. A ocultar su romance con esa chica. Aunque sea enfermizo- le criticó, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado. Hermione, escuchaba todo desde el cuarto. ¿Por qué él ahora se ofrecía para ayudarle? Lo lamentaba por Snape, pero no podía creerle.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Snape y Draco soltó un suspiro hondo en profunda meditación pausada.

- Ya había notado que usted la trataba muy raro. Diferente...

- ¿Diferente?

- Como si la conociera desde otra instancia. Como si le importara mucho. Por ende, fui a la enfermería. Lo comprobé.

- ¿Y quieres ayudarme por...?

- Porque creo que puedo hacer algo por usted- dijo el muchacho, dubitativo. Severus no se atrevió a negarse ni a asentir.

Hermione decidió en cambio, levantarse y meditar el asunto. Antes de salir, se sostuvo un costado y se observó. Estaba extraño, con una curiosa superficie bajo ella. Tanteándolo, creyó lo peor.

- Lo pensaré- le confesó Snape. ¿Qué tenía él que podía perder por cederle un poco de espacio a su ahijado?

Hermione se había recostado en la cama. Severus había despachado a su ahijado y se disponía a entrar a verla. Con un suspiro, ella trataba de apartar el dolor de su cuerpo. Severus caminó hacia ella cuando su rostro le decía que algo andaba mal. Se acostó a su lado y ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- preguntó y Hermione le miró con cierta parsimonia.

- Severus, me duele mi costado derecho. Hay algo extraño allí.

Snape se frotó sus manos para calentarlas y las colocó sobre el lugar que ella indicaba. Sí, había una especie de bulto en ella. ¿Qué podía ser eso? Apartó sus manos y ladeó la cabeza para buscar su varita.

- No te muevas, iré por Promfey para que pueda asistirme.

- Pero si lo haces ella sabrá que...

- No. La necesitas ahora- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente- no vayas a moverte, quédate.

Severus recorrió el castillo, buscando a la enfermera. Al encontrarla, le pidió que fuera hasta su despacho. Tenía que descubrir qué era lo que tenía Hermione. Al llegar, la mujer observaba a una pálida jovencita. Hermione dormitaba en su cama mientras esperaba por la enfermera. La mujer hizo las investigaciones pertinentes.

- Es un bulto extraño. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Lo mejor es que se lo retiremos- le dijo y Snape, asintió en silencio- Por ahora, necesita descansar.

La dejó allí, sin atreverse a moverse o apartarse de la jovencita. La amaba y no podía perderla. Ella estaba allí y necesitaba de él. Si le sucedía algo, él no podría perdonárselo jamás. Suspirando, evitó cerrar los ojos. Ella sólo debía dormir. Él debía cuidarla.

- Severus- le dijo tiempo después- ¿Me puedo morir?

- No. Cállate- le sonrió él- no vas a morirte porque yo no voy a permitírtelo. Luego iremos a comer más algodón de azucar.

- Está bien, sólo no te apartes de mi lado. No quiero irme sin un beso tuyo.

- No te irás a ninguna parte- negó el hombre, pero Hermione ya tenía mucho miedo como para continuar la conversación. La apegó a él y le acarició el cabello. La amaba y no la perdería. Le había ganado a Nathaniel, le ganaría a una enfermedad. Ella se había dormido una vez más y él sólo estaba allí, mirando al techo. Ya se imaginaba las enfermedades que podían brotar de ese bulto.


	22. Chapter 22

No recordaba lo cursi que este fic es. Presiento que lo es :O

* * *

Severus estaba preocupado por Hermione. Ya sufría de anorexia y ahora sufría de algo mucho peor. Eso podía ser un tumor que podía acabar con su vida, si no lo curaban con prontitud. Hermione se despertaba lentamente. Le miraba y sonreía con mucha timidez, como siempre. ¿Por qué no perdía su alegría pese a las circunstancias atenuantes?

- Buenos días, Severus- le dijo y Snape asintió con la cabeza. Ella se inclinó un poco para darle un pequeño beso.

- Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor, pero sigo sintiendo dolor allí- le dijo y Snape asintió, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

- Te curaré. Lo prometo.

- No creo que puedas- dijo ella con pesar y Snape negó con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa suave, le obligaba a mirarle.

- Claro que voy a curarte- le dijo y Hermione tuvo que asentir. No sabía si podría lograrlo. Si se trataba de un tumor. ¿Los magos podían remover esas cosas, sin necesidad de operaciones quirúrgicas?- Todo va a estar bien.

- Tengo un deseo para ti- le dijo y Snape asintió, escuchándola- si no voy a salvarme, quiero que tú y yo hagamos el amor.

Snape se quedó pasmado ante lo que escuchaba. Hermione parecía decidida en sus convicciones. Snape asintió casi sin pensarlo y ella, permaneció allí en la cama. Lo miraba mientras meditaba. No quería irse aún. Deseaba quedarse a su lado, el mayor tiempo posible. Con un suspiro, Snape le acariciaba los cabellos. Le cuidaría hasta que ella mejorara o en el caso contrario, hasta que lastimosamente muriera. No la abandonaría nunca, puesto que ya se lo había prometido.

Promfey regresaba al poco tiempo. Sí había encontrado una masa abultada en su vientre bajo, pero no parecía ser muy peligrosa. Podían removérsela. Hermione sonrió y se encontró feliz de no perder al hombre al que había comenzado a amar con desesperación.

- Ahora podremos quitártelo y todo se terminará- le dijo y ella asintió, esbozando una sonrisa suave.

- No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti- le dijo y Snape esbozó una sonrisa. Permaneció en silencio, mientras ella descansaba.

- Buenas tardes- dijo cuando la vio despertarse. Ella en su cama, sonrió y le miró con mucho cariño.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.

- ¿Cómo ha dormido?- dijo siguiéndole el juego. Hermione rió y continuó con el juego también.

- Pues... muy bien. Además, tengo un excelente peluche que me protege- Se miraron por un corto instante, antes de darse un pequeño beso. Ese día, le extraerían lo que fuera que tuviera en su vientre- ¿Listo para olvidar todo esto?

- Listo.

Hermione asintió. La práctica era bastante extraña, pero si servía para extraer ese pequeño tumor, entonces estaba bien. Con una mirada de incredulidad, ella observaba como los magos trabajaban rápidamente. Le iban a gustar los doctores mágicos. Severus esperaba en San Mungo, mientras ella se retiraba aquel cuerpo extraño. No le alcanzaba la respiración para soportar tanto estrés.

Al final de cuentas, Hermione estaba con expertos. Pero se sentía como si fuese su marido o algo semejante. Al escuchar que todo estaba bien, caminó con paso apresurado hacia ella. Estaba en la cama y ya le esperaba. Suspirando, se sentó a su lado y ella tomó su mano para unirla a la suya sobre la cama.

- Pensaba en ti...- le dijo ella y él sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Algo bueno o malo?

- Bueno.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que nos casábamos- sonrió ella y Severus le miró con otra sonrisa- Eres el perfecto novio para mí.

Severus sonreía en la cama, tiempo después, cuando Hermione se acercaba a él. Ella no llevaba algo puesto en su cuerpo. Estaba empecinada con la idea de hacer el amor.

- Nathaniel tendrá razón acerca de mí. Que solo quiero tu cuerpo.

- Esta vez no. Porque yo te he pedido que hagas el amor conmigo.

- ¿Estás segura de todo esto?

- Sí. Quiero hacer el amor- indicó, dejándose caer sobre su torso- quiero sentirte.

Y eso hacían. El amor, bajo las luces de la chimenea, cuyo fuego danzarín les hacía compañía en su baile sensual. Suaves gemidos de placer, provenían de la garganta de Hermione. Severus le hacía compañía de vez en cuando. Al final de largos momentos de besos, de caricias y de sentirse el uno al otro, Hermione caía en la cama. Severus la recibía con los brazos abiertos.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione sonreía cuando Severus Snape dormía a su lado. Siempre la sostenía fuertemente, como si fuera a irse y a dejarlo. Quizá tenía miedo de perderla. Volvió a sonreír cuando escuchó en su oído, un suspiro cercano. Ella siempre lo dijo. Severus Snape dormía tan profundo que daba lástima despertarlo.

Retrocedió un poco y se cobijó en su cuerpo. El mentón del hombre estaba sobre su cabeza. Suspirando, ella se enrolló en sábanas. Se las quitó a él y se rió por lo bajo, mientras su cuerpo estaba prácticamente expuesto.

Despertó tiempo después, cuando algunas luces aparecieron en las paredes dibujando sombras. Comenzaba el amanecer. Como pudo, se deshizo de la maraña de sábanas y de dedos que la tocaban. Como se imaginó, Severus Snape seguía dormido.

Pero estaba un poco equivocada. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo, un brazo la apegó a un bien formado pecho, con mucho apremio. Sonrió y volvió a ladear la cabeza. Severus estaba despierto y sus rojizos ojos demostraban que eso era lo menos que quería. Él sonrió y ella le sonrió también.

- Hola...- dijo.

- ¿No tienes algo más elocuente que decir?

- Después del sexo o del sueño, mi cabeza no emite nada inteligente- meditó el hombre- espera unos segundos y...

- No tengo toda la vida- se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, entonces, saltemos esa parte y dame un beso- le dijo y ella sonrió, echándole sus brazos encima. Severus la miró con picardía y la pellizcó bajo las cobijas. Hermione soltó un quejido y le miró con enojo.

- No hagas eso.

- Quería verificar si tú estabas consciente.

- ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?

- Bueno, realmente es simple. Hiciste el amor con un hombre que te cuadruplica la edad y aún así, no te importa. Ya sé que trabajaste en un club de desnudistas, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado?

- Nunca algo es demasiado, si se tiene interés sobre él- mencionó ella, plantando un beso en los labios de su protector. Severus la sostuvo y dio la vuelta con ella. Hermione se rió y le miró con mucho cariño- ¿Te gusto, no es cierto?

- No he amado a nadie, que me haya correspondido- dijo. Su voz sonaba débil, llena de emociones.

- En realidad, tú empezaste y yo te correspondí- meditó ella- Pero... ¿Cómo no iban a querete? Hombres como tú no se encuentran. Ni siquiera Nathaniel...

Severus no dijo nada y la contempló con mucha calidez Hermione, lentamente, se dejaba caer sobre su pecho. Sonreía, cuando Snape insertaba sus dedos en sus rizos y los delineaba. No dejaba de hacer eso cada vez que tenía su cabello cerca.

- ¿Y... qué hacemos?- preguntó ella, desde su pecho. Snape meditó y suspiró profundamente.

- Bueno... podemos o quedarnos todo el día, o podemos ir a mirar qué hay de nuevo tras estas paredes de piedra.

- Yo tengo hambre- le dijo Hermione, alzando la cabeza. Snape la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Siempre tienes hambre después de...?

- ¡Oh vamos...! ¡No hemos desayunado nada!

- Entonces vístete pronto. Porque si no lo haces, me iré solo.

- ¡Tú no harías eso!- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

Ambos salieron en momentos distintos, pero juntos. Severus caminaba junto a Hermione por el pasillo. No dejaban de tocarse, de besarse en secreto. Hermione reía cuando Severus esquivaba una columna cuando, por ella, no se fijaba en el camino. Al llegar, Nathaniel estaba desayunando. Se le veía deprimido, pero Hermione no tenía tiempo para perderlo con sus necedades.

Hermione se despidió de Snape con un gesto poco evidente. Se sentó cerca de sus amigos, los pocos que había hecho y comenzó a desayunar. Draco entre ellos por supuesto. El joven se sentó cerca de ella y le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Has llegado con el profesor Snape?

- Sí. Bueno ¡No! es que... coincidimos en el pasillo.

- ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes?- le preguntó, sin disimular su interés.

- Es una historia muy larga...

- ¿Eres de una familia pura? ¿rica?

- Bueno, no realmente... no provengo de...

Draco no escuchó, Harry Potter con su indumentaria del equipo de Quidditch, entraba en el gran comedor y el joven sabía que esa vez perderían. Lo podía sentir. Aunque siempre que presentía eso, el gran Potty ganaba toda competencia. Lo detestaba hasta más no poder y no le permitiría ganar una vez más.

Hermione terminó el desayuno y observó como todos tenían bufandas y pancartas que decían "Ánimo Slytherin, el mejor equipo" Se preguntó qué pasaba y se fue tras Snape, para preguntárselo a él. Severus le indicaba del partido de Quiddicth y que debía ir con él a mirar. Ella, llena de emoción, asintió y caminó detrás de él. Se colocó todo lo que fuese verde y plateado. Por supuesto, sentía lástima de tener que enfrentarse a la casa de su mejor amiga.

El partido era muy interesante. Verlos ir y venir tan rápido. Ella constantemente le hacía preguntas a Snape. No entendía el juego.

- Ellos tratan de atrapar la snitch dorada. Solo el buscador puede verla. Sus reflejos son tan rápidos que pueden detectar a la pequeña pelota alada.

- Entonces... Harry Potter y Draco pueden verla.

- Bueno, Potter siempre ha ganado cuando se enfrenta a Slytherin.

- Es muy bueno entonces... Ginny dice que es como su padre.

Snape no dijo nada y miró, cuando Harry sostenía la snitch y Slytherin perdía. Hermione miró a su profesor, que parecía decepcionado una vez más. Se apegó a él y esbozó una sonrisa. Snape le miró con sorpresa.

- ¡Anímate, ya lo harán mejor!

- Temo que eso nunca pase- meditó Snape.

Hermione sonrió y ambos caminaron por el pasillo. Mientras caminaban, Severus suspiró al ver a Nathaniel que estaba detenido cerca de una columna. Los miró a ambos y Severus pudo jurar que la comisura de su labio, se despegó un poco.

- ¡Vamos Severus, vamos a celebrar la no victoria!

- ¿La qué?

- Sí, ¡celebremos que no ganamos!

- ¿Te volviste loca?- dijo, dejándose arrastrar.

- Vamos...- sonrió ella y él no hizo otra cosa que seguirla. Ella se introdujo en el despacho- pero necesitamos decorar.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione había decorado el lugar con el color verde y plateado que enarbolaba su casa. Severus suspiraba, sin entender el concepto. Pero ella insistía en celebrar la no victoria. Ella lo invitaba a ser parte de la celebración. Necesitaban muchas cosas aún. Ella le contempló con una sonrisita cómplice.

- ¿Y si le pedimos a los elfos un poco de comida?- preguntó y Snape la miró dubitativo. Ella asintió levemente.

- No lo sé. No creo que esté permitido.

- ¡Vamos a celebrar que perdimos!- dijo y con su varita, había encendido un viejo tocadiscos. Una música animada, emitía aquel aparato. Hermione sostuvo la mano de Snape y la posicionó sobre su cadera, con una risa juguetona. Snape la contempló mientras ella danzaba por medio despacho, desde sus brazos- ¡Baila conmigo!

Se reía, mientras bailaba con torpeza junto a Snape. Ella reía y él intentaba seguirle el paso. Toda una proeza declarada. Muy pronto ella se resbalaba y él retrocedía hasta la cama, para evitar que se cayera al suelo. La sostuvo sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella le miraba con mucha diversión.

- ¿No te parece divertido celebrar que perdimos?

- No deberíamos celebrar sino las victorias.

- Cuando celebras una pérdida, le das entrada a una victoria. Así lo miró yo en realidad.

- Bien, entonces tendré que celebrar muchas veces para que Slytherin le gane a Gryffindor.

- Y sí. Tal vez debas- inspiró ella, sosteniendo su rostro- Me encantas, Severus...

- ¿Te encanto?

- Sí. Eres algo que no quiero dejar y que no quiero que me deje- inspiró y le miró sonriente. Severus le sonrió conjuntamente y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- Pues entonces no pienso dejarla. Señorita Granger.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y con mucha candidez acercó el rostro de Snape al suyo, para besarle. Lentamente se besaron por algunos minutos. Luego de la típica necesidad de oxígeno y labios sonrojados, Hermione le contempló una vez más.

- No sé qué es lo que tienes, pero me encantas mucho...

Severus inspiró y dio la vuelta, para dejar a Hermione en la cama y levantarse. Ella se mantuvo allí, mirándole, moviendo sus pies y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Severus era todo lo que necesitaba. Lo demás se podía ir al diablo si quería. Ella lo amaba y todo estaba bien, con tan solo pensar en él. Snape la contempló mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- No...Aunque para mí está perfecta.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?- le preguntó él y ella, se dio la vuelta en la cama para estar boca arriba. Le miró riendo.

- ¿A mí? Nada. Simplemente... ¡estoy enamorada!

- Se nota a leguas- le indicó Snape, recogiendo las cosas de aquella fiesta. Hermione se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta él para abrazarle.

- Bueno, niña enamorada. Será mejor que vuelva a su sala común y descanse. Antes de que alguien piense que estamos celebrando otra cosa.

- ¡No! Me encanta dormir a tu lado...

- Pues pronto, muy pronto, vendrán las vacaciones de navidad. Podremos dormir juntos todos los días de ella, pero no hoy.

- Sí que sabes romper ilusiones. Está bien. Me iré si eso quieres. Disfruta de tu noche sin mí. En tu cama.

Severus no dijo nada y le pellizcó un brazo, mientras ella comenzaba a caminar. Ella soltó un quejido y le miró de mala gana, mientras salía de aquel despacho. Estando fuera, Ginny pasaba por allí, para saludarla.

- Lamento que Slytherin perdiera- indicó.

- No improta. Gryffindor lo ha hecho estupendamente bien- le contestó Hermione, caminando a su lado, con vías al comedor para cenar- Realmente bien.

Se sentaron en las diferentes mesas y comenzaron a comer y a charlar entre los amigos. Estando en ello, Hermione sintió una curiosa punzada en su pecho. Algo estaba mal y no entendía por qué motivo, sentía semejante cosa. Meneó la cabeza para disipar la sensación y se dedicó a continuar con el almuerzo.

Estando allí, Severus se había ido con los mortífagos. No podía pedirle a Hermione que se quedara, por el simple hecho de que no sabía cómo regresaría. Con una sonrisa a medias, su señor trazaba los nuevos planes. Enunciaba las nuevas órdenes y los nuevos, requerimientos. Él estaba allí, oyéndolo.

Mientras terminaba la cena, Hermione seguía sintiendo ese curioso presentimiento. Terminó de comer y caminó hacia su sala común, exhausta. Bueno, Severus le había indicado que no iban a estar juntos ese día. Lentamente, miraba los cuadros, mientras caminaba. Se sentía como un pavo relleno, de tanto comer.

A mitad de su camino, observó una sombra que pasaba fugazmente Ella decidió que tal vez debía seguirla. Bueno era un poco necia. Con mucho cuidado se dedicó a caminar tras ella. La observó detenerse cerca de una columna y apegarse a ella. Parecía que tenía algo y no podía continuar su camino. Hermione comenzó a acercarse.

- Bueno, espero que no sea tan malo. Dudo que alguien pueda invadir este castillo. ¿O sí?- se dijo, mientras caminaba.

Al llegar a una parte iluminada, vislumbró que era un hombre y trataba de mantenerse en pie. Mientras esperaba, aquel hombre comenzó a quitarse la túnica del rostro. Ella lo identificó inmediatamente. Severus Snape y ¡estaba herido!

Caminó hacia él, aprisa y se detuvo a un lado. Él apenas vislumbró de qué se trataba y por qué estaba allí. Ella le ayudó, tratando de ponerlo en pie. Pero Snape pesaba demasiado como para intentarlo.

- Hermi...- dijo, pero no continuó hablando. Ella soltó un gemido nervioso y se llevó las manos a la boca. Tenía una horrenda mancha roja en uno de sus costados.

- ¡Severus!- chilló y buscó su varita. No había practicado hechizos curativos, pero tenía que intentarlo. Con su varita apuntó su herida y sin embargo, no se sabía ningún hechizo que pudiera curarlo.

- Severus...tienes que despertar. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería.- ¡Auxilio! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Auxilio!- chilló y los retratos comenzaban a despertarse.

- Hermio...-dijo, mirándola con dificultad- Tú...

- Descuida...voy a ayudarte...Lo prometo. ¡Ayuda, auxilio!

Los retratos de las paredes, comenzaban a divulgar la voz. En poco tiempo, Minerva estaba en dirección a ese pasillo. Según oía, un profesor estaba herido y una jovencita pedía ayuda a gritos. Claro, tenía que ser Snape.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione miraba a Snape, mientras la enfermera lo asistía. ¿Por qué estaba herido? ¿Por qué sangraba así? Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, cuando Severus abrió sus ojos. La miró y entonces comprendió, que le debía una explicación.

- ¡Severus!- suspiró la muchacha con felicidad. Su alma regresó hasta su cuerpo y ella pudo respirar otra vez- Severus, ¡qué bueno que ya estás bien! Tenía tanto miedo de perderte.

Snape no dijo nada y la joven se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre sus labios. Por supuesto nadie estaba allí que pudiera verlos.

- Deberías irte a tu sala común...Hermione. Es muy tarde y...

- Shh... no hables. Estaré bien y me quedaré a cuidarte. A tu lado.

- Dudo que a la enfermera le guste verte aquí- insistió Snape, pero ella no escuchó. Tomó su mano y la unificó a la suya. La apretó gentilmente, mientras estaba sentada allí.

- Severus. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Nada.

- Claro y cuando ocurre _"nada"_, sangras.

Hermione lo miraba de forma acusadora y él simplemente no entendía cómo demonios iba a explicarle el asunto. Claro que ocurría algo, pero no podía simplemente sentarse y explicarle ese algo. Inspiró y trató de fomentar una excusa. Ninguna cosa lógica cruzó su mente. Con una sonrisa, Hermione simplemente lo miraba. Insistía en que comentara el por qué de sus heridas. Estaba nerviosa. Preocupada por él.

- Hermione, hay algo que debes saber y que... por favor... escucha antes de que me contestes.

Ella lo miró. ¿Tan grave parecía ser? Asintió en silencio y lo miró, mientras Snape inspiraba y sus heridas le ardían.

- Esto ocurrió por una razón no tan sencilla- comentó y ella volvió a asentir en silencio- esto ocurrió por un hombre.

Bien, eso ya no le gustaba, ya no le parecía. Quiso hablarle, pero Snape arqueó las cejas y ella recordó lo que le había prometido. Escucharía antes de contestarle. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia un rincón oscuro y continuó su charla.

- Es un hombre que desea gobernar el mundo mágico. Que desea imponer sus leyes y sus teorías.

- ¡Oh no! Entonces te resististe y te hirieron.

- No, no me resistí. Al contrario- dijo con una voz grave y Hermione dudó de lo que seguía en esa confesión. ¿Qué estaba por decirle?

- Hermione, no soy un hombre digno de admirar. No soy un hombre bueno y tengo mis defectos.

- Severus, todos los tenemos.

- No me refiero a esos defectos clásicos. Estoy hablando de...

Hermione se había inclinado para besarlo. Sonrió acariciándole el cabello y Snape sintió que decirle la verdad iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía. Por supuesto, Severus Snape entendía que una vez dicha, no había vuelta atrás.

- Existen los mortífagos y los aurores. A los mortífagos no les importa cazar y matar, con tal de hacer cumplir la ley de este hombre poderoso. Los aurores trabajan para Albus Dumbledore y su función es evitar que eso pase.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con...?

- Se identifican con una marca. Una serpiente y una calavera. En el cielo suelen dibujarla cuando habrá un ataque.

- Bien, pero...

- La única razón por la que yo no suelo dormir sin camisa, aparte de creencias personales, es por que...

- Severus, ¿qué eres tú?

- Mortífago- dijo con voz suave y Hermione no le creyó. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, pero Snape insistió.

Lentamente estiró su brazo izquierdo y con la fuerza que consiguió extraer de suu cuerpo. Comenzó a arremangarse la camisa hasta el codo. Hermione miró la marca tenebrosa grabada en su piel. Siempre había creído que era un tatuaje.

Las veces que la había mirado.

- La marca tenebrosa.

- Entonces...

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Hermione se había levantado del banquillo en el que había estado sentada y había salido huyendo del lugar. Bueno, tenía que saberlo de una u otra forma. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la enfermería, chocó con alguien.

Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo, mirándole las lágrimas en su rostro.

- ¡Severus! Severus Snape es un asesino- dijo y Draco frunció el ceño- tiene en su brazo, esa cosa. ¡Él me lo dijo!

Intuyó que hablaba de su marca tenebrosa. Ladeó la cabeza y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla. Ella insistía en comentárselo a Dumbledore.

- Él ya lo sabe- dijo Draco- pero no se lo digas a nadie.

- ¡Pero está dentro de la escuela!

- Nadie debe saberlo- dijo él con calma- nadie...

Estaba nerviosa, mientras que Snape se llamaba imbécil. ¿Por qué había dicho semejante cosa? Hubiese mentido. Bueno, eso no le hubiera servido.

Otra cosa quizá le hubiese revelado la verdad. Y sin embargo, sentía que estaba perdiendo algo que no podía recuperar o que no sabía como recuperar. Tendrían que hablar una vez más. Aunque dudaba que ella quisiera escucharle.

Comenzaba a preocuparse por el asunto y Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Severus no podía ser un asesino. Ella lo amaba.

¿Por qué le contaba todo a la ligereza? Eso necesitaba más explicación. Necesitaba saber más y no sabía a quién acudir.


End file.
